Dans les Ténèbres
by Nanola
Summary: Harry Potter avait quelque chose qui le différenciait des autres et ce n'était pas son titre de Survivant ni sa légendaire cicatrice.
1. Partie 1

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Bêta** : **Mirabelle31**, ma carte maman adorée qui m'a bien aidée sur ce TS, parce que le sujet n'est pas si évident à traiter.

**Note** : C'est un Two-shot. Une suite d'OS ou TS est envisageable. C'est à voir.

Pour les besoins de la fiction, Luna Lovegood a un an de plus, soit l'âge d'Harry.

* * *

Dans les Ténèbres

**Partie 1**

Harry Potter était considéré dans le monde magique comme étant le Survivant, celui qui avait défait Voldemort à quinze mois à peine et le seul qui avait réussi à se remettre d'un Avada Kedavra, le sort de mort auquel il était impossible de survivre.

Dans le monde moldu, en revanche, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un poids pour sa famille. Son oncle et sa tante – Vernon et Pétunia Dursley – en avaient hérité à la mort des Potter. Il avait été déposé sur le pas de leur porte au beau milieu de la nuit, peu après la chute de Voldemort, puis abandonné à son triste sort.

Durant dix ans, il avait grandi dans l'ombre. Personne en dehors du quartier de Privet Drive ne le connaissait. Les voisins savaient qu'il était le neveu orphelin des Dursley, mais qu'il ne valait mieux pas le fréquenter parce qu'il était... anormal.

Durant les six premières années après la mort de ses parents, il n'avait jamais regardé les gens dans les yeux et, la plupart du temps, il gardait ses paupières closes. Beaucoup estimaient que c'était un manque cruel d'éducation, mais aucun n'osait remettre en question celle que les Dursley avaient donnée à l'enfant. Ensuite, sa tante avait demandé à son époux d'acheter des lunettes de soleil afin de ne pas faire jaser.

Le bébé de quinze mois avait bien grandi mais il restait assez petit et fin pour son âge. Cela n'avait rien de très surprenant, il mangeait peu contrairement à son cousin Dudley qui devait faire le triple de son poids, semblait prêt à devenir aussi large que haut et pour qui, le passe-temps favori, était de jouer les durs.

Le gamin Dursley était une petite frappe qui s'amusait à terroriser les enfants du quartier. Il n'aimait pas Harry et adorait lui jouer des tours, tous plus vicieux et méchants les uns que les autres. Malheureusement pour lui, son cousin avait comme un sixième sens pour les déjouer.

Harry n'était pas turbulent. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le droit. Son oncle et sa tante estimaient qu'ils le gardaient par charité, il était donc interdit de se plaindre. Ce serait mal venu et, si d'aventure cela lui prenait, il recevait une correction.

L'enfant était ainsi devenu la bonne à tout faire de sa famille. Il n'allait pas à l'école et passait son temps à la maison à faire des tâches ménagères. Il aurait pu se rendre à celle du quartier, mais voilà, il avait quelque chose qui le différenciait des autres enfants de son âge.

Harry Potter était aveugle. Cette cécité était due au sort de mort qu'il avait reçu étant bébé.

Ses tuteurs savaient qu'en l'envoyant dans une école normale, le directeur leur aurait spécifié qu'il n'avait pas sa place et qu'il fallait le mettre dans une institution spécialisée et donc onéreuse. Or, les Dursley n'étaient pas prêts à dépenser le moindre penny pour lui. Ils l'avaient donc gardé chez eux.

Même s'il était aveugle, il n'était pas impotent. Pétunia l'avait mis au travail vers ses sept ans en lui apprenant quelques rudiments, des moyens de se repérer dans son espace, de savoir ce qu'il utilisait et de reconnaître certaines choses par leur odeur ou leur toucher. On avait dû mettre des protections pour les coins afin qu'il ne se blesse pas et, après avoir tenté une fois, il était hors de question de déplacer les meubles, car il y avait un risque qu'il se cogne contre l'un d'eux et qu'il se blesse assez sérieusement pour que son oncle et sa tante soient obligés de l'envoyer aux Urgences, ce qu'ils refusaient, car les médecins pourraient se rendre compte de son « anormalité ».

Ainsi, Harrry était capable de ranger les courses pour tout ce qui allait dans le réfrigérateur, retirer les mauvaises herbes des plates-bandes, remplir, vider et ranger le lave-vaisselle seul. Il était également capable de cuisiner, même si parfois ses plats étaient soit trop cuits, soit pas assez. Il se servait de ses quatre autres sens, bien plus aiguisés que la moyenne. Bon nombre de repas avaient été gâchés avant qu'il ne parvienne à réussir la cuisson d'une simple viande sans la faire brûler. Son nez et ses doigts lui servaient à reconnaître certains ingrédients.

S'il pouvait s'en sortir, sa tante n'était jamais loin et pouvait veiller et sauver les aliments en cas de problèmes. Néanmoins, Harry restait tout de même plus à l'aise avec les mets qui devaient mijoter et la sœur de sa défunte mère était plus rassurée de lui confier la préparation d'un ragoût que la cuisson de frites par exemple – elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à justifier de brûlures graves si d'aventure son neveu venait à faire une bêtise.

Harry était aussi capable de faire la lessive. Pétunia lui avait appris à reconnaître les différents bidons. Elle achetait toujours les mêmes de tailles distinctes et les bouteilles étaient placées à un endroit spécifique de la buanderie. Des marqueurs avaient été apposés sur la machine afin que le brun puisse reconnaître les bacs et ne pas les confondre, de même que sur les différents programmes.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, depuis qu'il avait neuf ans, Harry était apte à faire les courses tout seul. Mais il fallait une légère organisation, notamment le comptage des pas entre la maison et l'épicerie la plus proche et le pliage des billets pour les reconnaître. Pétunia devait également lui faire une liste de courses qu'il donnait à l'épicier.

Lui apprendre cela avait été assez aisé, Harry assimilait rapidement. Il ne savait pas lire mais en revanche, il savait compter, ce qui lui était indispensable. Tout était une question de nombre. Sa vie entière était régentée par les chiffres. Ainsi, pour aller du 4, Privet Drive jusqu'à l'épicerie dans Flowers Drive, une petite rue dans la continuité de Wisteria Walk, il avait mille pas à faire. Il devait être précis dans ses comptes pour tourner au bon endroit. Heureusement pour lui, il fonçait rarement dans les murs. Il employait des moyens pour se repérer.

Le petit brun se servait de l'écholocation. C'était une manière de détecter des objets dans leur environnement au travers d'échos reçus de ces objets. Il émettait des sons en produisant des clics avec sa bouche. Il n'avait pas de canne pour se déplacer ni même de chien, ses mains étaient tout pour lui. Ses mains, son nez, ses oreilles et sa bouche. Ses quatre autres sens s'étaient développés pour pallier sa vue.

Non seulement il comptait, mais il se servait également des odeurs et des bruits qui lui parvenaient sur la route. Il y avait toujours un chien qui aboyait sur Wisteria Walk, au début de la rue. Vers le milieu, une dame était toujours à la barrière et parlait toute seule. Encore un peu plus loin se trouvait un magasin de fleurs qui embaumait dans la rue, au croisement entre Wisteria Walk et Magnolia Road. Il savait qu'il devait continuer tout droit pendant trente pas avant de tomber sur la boulangerie. L'épicerie était juste après.

Tout cela, Harry l'avait intégré lorsqu'il y avait été avec sa tante. Elle l'avait aidé à prendre des points de repère, du moins, ceux qu'elle voyait. L'enfant, lui, en avait pris d'autres.

Les sorties à l'épicerie et la boulangerie étaient les seules qu'Harry faisait. Sinon, il sortait peu. La foule et le bruit ne l'effrayaient pas, ne l'effrayaient plus, mais il était toujours indisposé lorsqu'il y en avait trop, ne pouvant faire le tri. Or, chaque son était important pour lui. Et l'extérieur de la maison était synonyme de raffut.

Harry avait aussi intégré certaines choses. Son handicap faisait de lui une personne anormale pour sa famille. Ils ne cessaient de lui dire qu'il ne servait à rien, que ce n'était qu'un bon à rien, comme ses parents et qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans cette société.

L'enfant n'était pas méchant. Depuis tout petit, il avait appris à être poli, à obéir sans broncher, et à se taire, c'était le plus important. Il héritait tout de son cousin et n'avait le droit qu'aux restes. Il devait accepter sans se plaindre.

Même s'il ne disait rien, il ne cessait de rêver au jour où quelqu'un viendrait le tirer de cet enfer. À dix ans déjà, il savait que rien ne serait facile pour lui. Il n'avait rien et son oncle ne cessait de répéter que le jour de ses dix-huit ans, il avait intérêt à quitter la maison, car il n'était pas question qu'il reste une minute de plus dans cette famille qui l'hébergeait gratuitement. Autant dire que Harry avait hâte de partir.

Pour l'heure, il survivait... comme il pouvait.

0o0

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du jeune Potter au 4, Privet Drive, les Dursley étaient contents qu'il soit aveugle.

En effet, le 24 juillet 1991, une première lettre arriva dans leur boîte aux lettres. Elle était destinée à Monsieur Harry Potter, placard sous l'escalier, au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Comme à son habitude, le jeune garçon remit le courrier à son oncle. Sa tante n'étant pas loin, elle eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant l'enveloppe jaunie, frappée d'un sceau qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis près de vingt ans. La dernière fois, ce genre de missive avait été adressé à sa petite sœur Lily. Et voilà que l'anormal en avait une, lui aussi alors que les Dursley avaient tout fait pour qu'il n'en reçoive pas. Ils lui avaient caché la vérité sur ses parents mais aussi sur lui, lui répétant sans cesse qu'il n'était qu'un poids pour une famille des plus honorables.

De toute façon, il ne se rendrait jamais compte qu'il avait du courrier, il ne savait pas, lire et surtout, il ne voyait rien. Ce n'était qu'un infirme.

Alors, quand il déposa la lettre devant son oncle, celui-ci s'empressa de la mettre dans sa poche, avec l'accord tacite de son épouse. Ils décideraient de ce qu'ils feraient de _ça_ après.

Malheureusement pour eux, il n'y en avait pas qu'une le lendemain, mais trois. Vernon les récupéra elles aussi et les mit avec la première, dans un broyeur à papier de son bureau à la Grunnings, l'usine de perceuses où il travaillait.

Les jours qui suivirent, Pétunia et Vernon commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Ils recevaient de plus en plus de lettres pour Harry. Ils envisagèrent un instant de le changer de place et de le mettre dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley, à l'étage. Mais le gamin était assez futé pour comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel si d'aventure il déménageait.

Alors, ils se résignèrent à ne rien faire et à oublier les courriers. En plus de cela, leur précieux fils ne pourrait jamais se séparer de sa deuxième chambre. Il en avait besoin pour caser la montagne de jouets, cassés pour la plupart.

Ils étaient loin de se douter qu'Harry s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait surpris les messes basses de son oncle et sa tante et percevait certaines de leurs émotions, notamment la nervosité qu'ils dégageaient en permanence.

Le jour de son anniversaire, Harry était loin de se douter qu'il aurait un cadeau des plus inattendus. Pas de la part des Dursley, ils n'avaient nullement prévu de lui offrir le moindre présent.

Un coup de sonnette retentit aux environs de huit heures du matin. Vernon était parti au travail vers sept heures trente, comme tous les jours, Dudley dormait encore et ne se lèverait pas ce mercredi avant au moins dix heures. Harry et Pétunia, eux, étaient debout depuis deux bonnes heures et s'activaient.

Pendant que la blonde au visage chevalin faisait les poussières, son neveu était dehors et s'occupait des mauvaises herbes sur les plates-bandes.

Le temps était clément. À cette heure matinale, il faisait beau, mais pas encore trop chaud. Mais plus tard, rester dehors à travailler serait pénible, surtout s'il en croyait les prévisions météorologiques qu'il avait entendues en préparant le dîner, la veille.

Tout à son labeur, il ne fit pas attention aux divers bruits qui l'entouraient. Ainsi, il n'entendit pas le portillon s'ouvrir, mais fut surpris quand, juste derrière lui, il perçut des talons marteler l'allée de graviers menant au perron. Il se retourna. Cette démarche ne ressemblait en rien à celles qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était pas sa tante qui se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur, occupée à passer l'aspirateur, ni aucune de ses amies qui venaient parfois lui rendre visite. Ce n'était pas non plus celle d'un homme.

Sachant pertinemment que cette visite ne lui était pas destinée, il retourna à sa tâche sans plus se préoccuper de l'inconnue. L'enfant ne fut pas surpris quand la sonnette retentit, réveillant sans aucun doute le fils Dursley. L'image de son cousin sursautant dans son lit et tombant par terre le fit sourire.

À l'intérieur de la maison, Pétunia faisait le ménage comme à l'accoutumée. Elle n'attendait personne, aussi s'étonna-t-elle d'entendre le son strident de la sonnette. Un boum résonna à l'étage, faisant presque trembler la maison. Ce devait être son Diddy qui était tombé. Elle allait monter voir, faisant attendre l'inconnu qui osait déranger les gens aussi tôt, mais un autre coup de sonnette l'interrompit. Plus insistant que le premier. Ce devait être important.

Elle finit par ouvrir la porte, contrariée et tomba sur une jeune femme élancée, avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux bruns. Cette dernière paraissait assez jeune, peut-être une trentaine d'années, guère plus.

- Madame Dursley ? fit-elle d'une voix douce. Navrée de vous déranger aussi tôt. Je désirerais voir Monsieur Potter.

- Vous êtes ? répliqua la maîtresse des lieux d'une voix polaire.

- Mademoiselle Burbage. J'ai été envoyée pour vous rencontrer afin de parler de l'avenir de votre neveu.

Pétunia serra les dents. Elle qui avait pensé qu'aucun de ces indésirables ne viendrait mettre son nez dans leurs affaires de famille, mais surtout qu'on oublierait Harry, elle s'en trouvait marri. Elle en avait une devant les yeux et s'empressa de la faire rentrer pour éviter que les voisins ne la voient.

Lorsque Burbage prit place dans un des fauteuils du salon, Pétunia l'observa. Pour une fois, l'un de ces anormaux avait mis une tenue appropriée. Elle au moins ne portait pas une de ces robes de carnaval. La blonde se souvenait avec une certaine netteté de cette sorcière qui était venue les voir pour parler à Lily de Poudlard, juste après la réception de sa première lettre. Celle-ci avait été habillée d'une façon si vieillotte que la moldue en avait été plus qu'étonnée. McGolol ? Elle ne savait plus très bien le nom, mais il était ridicule.

- Mon neveu n'ira pas dans cette école, prévint Pétunia en se postant à la fenêtre. Il n'en est pas question ! Il n'en a pas les capacités !

- Mais... commença la jeune femme avant d'être coupée.

- Cet incapable est bon à rien ! Regardez par vous-même ! Il est dans le jardin ! Il est en train de massacrer mes plates-bandes !

L'étrangère se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle tomba des nues en voyant un gamin aux cheveux de jais en bataille, agenouillé sur l'herbe, en train de rechercher à tâtons une quelconque mauvaise herbe.

C'était lui ? Harry Potter ? Il semblait maigrichon. Et pourquoi ne regardait-il pas ce qu'il faisait ? Il avait l'air dans la lune.

- Laissez-moi lui parler. Il est inscrit à Poudlard depuis sa naissance et...

- Il n'en est pas question ! Il n'ira pas là-bas. Quand je l'ai pris chez moi, je me suis jurée d'en finir avec tout ça.

- Permettez-moi d'insister Madame. Si je rentre sans bonnes nouvelles, croyez bien que le directeur en personne se déplacera.

Pétunia se figea. Elle se souvenait de l'hurluberlu qui avait célébré le mariage de sa sœur avec ce Potter. Dumbledore si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Elle avait parfaitement en mémoire la robe rose fushia avec des étoiles rouges et oranges ainsi que des rayures d'un beau vert pomme qu'il avait osée mettre ce jour-là.

Il n'était pas question que les voisins aient un tel spectacle sous les yeux. Elle tenait à sa respectabilité. Si tous les gens bizarres venaient à débarquer chez elle, elle perdrait toute crédibilité et on la prendrait pour une folle.

- Ne bougez pas, la prévint la femme au visage chevalin. Je vais le chercher !

Pétunia se hâta de sortir dans le jardin et de héler le gamin. De son poste d'observation, Burbage n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Voir ce gosse d'à peine onze ans être houspillé de cette manière par sa tante lui fit mal au cœur.

Elle ne tarda pas à le voir débarquer dans le salon, vêtu d'un pantalon trop large maculé de terre, et d'un tee-shirt bien trop grand pour lui.

- Sois sage, garçon, prévint sa tante. Cette femme est venue pour te parler. Tiens-toi comme il faut.

Elle reprit ses activités ménagères, laissant traîner une oreille afin d'entendre la teneur de la conversation.

Burbage s'installa pendant qu'Harry restait debout. Elle lui expliqua qui il était en réalité. Elle lui apprit qu'il était un sorcier, comme ses parents. Autant dire que le gamin fut plus que surpris, mais il n'y croyait pas. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Il ne se souvenait pas des actes de magie accidentelle qu'il provoquait, tout simplement parce qu'il ne les avait jamais vus. Cependant, il avait parfois ressenti des choses étranges sans pouvoir les nommer, ni même les comprendre.

De son côté, la jeune femme, nouvelle professeure d'Étude des Moldus, s'était rendue compte que Potter se comportait de façon inhabituelle. En effet, il n'avait pas retiré ses lunettes de soleil alors qu'ils étaient en intérieur, et jamais il ne tournait son visage vers elle. Comme s'il était ailleurs. Pourtant, il posait des questions et semblait l'écouter.

Elle ne mit guère de temps avant de comprendre. L'enfant était tout simplement aveugle. Si elle était choquée, elle ne le montra pas. Mais elle se demandait comme il pourrait survivre à Poudlard. Le château avait son lot de pièges et les cours requéraient de voir pour apprendre...Comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

Plus encore, l'enseignante se demandait comment tout cela avait bien pu arriver. Qu'avaient fait ces moldus sur le garçon pour le rendre aveugle ? Et comment réagirait le monde sorcier en le découvrant ? Leur Survivant, leur symbole, l'enfant qui avait défait le Lord Noir, était handicapé.

- Excuse-moi de te poser la question aussi franchement, Harry. Mais... tes yeux... Tu as un problème ?

- Non, Madame, murmura l'enfant d'une petite voix presque rauque à force de garder le silence. J'ai... une conjonctivite.

Burbage pinça les lèvres. Un mensonge, mais elle ne pouvait rien prouver. Pas ici en tout cas.

- Pourrais-tu appeler ta tante, s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de lui parler.

Harry sortit du salon sans la moindre hésitation. La professeure nota tout de même qu'il cliquetait de la bouche. Ce devait être un tic et elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que cela.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que lorsqu'il émettait ce son, il parvenait à éviter certains objets posés sur son chemin.

- Tante Pétunia ? appela l'enfant sans élever la voix.

La maîtresse des lieux apparut la seconde d'après, contrariée. Pour arriver aussi rapidement, elle devait être toute proche de la porte. Peut-être même qu'elle écoutait la conversation.

- Madame Dursley, j'aurais besoin de réponses à certaines questions, commença Burbage.

- Retourne dans le jardin, siffla Pétunia à son neveu qui s'empressa d'obéir.

Elle attendit un instant, le temps d'entendre la porte claquer, avant de se tourner vers la femme et s'installer dans un des fauteuils.

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? !

- Rien, la rassura Burbage avec un sourire. Mais les questions le concernent. Harry est malade ?

- Il a une santé fragile.

- Et ses yeux ? Il m'a avoué avoir une conjonctivite.

- Oui, c'est le cas, répliqua Pétunia un peu trop rapidement. Il en a souvent. D'où le port de lunettes de soleil. Il a des yeux en mauvais état.

- Oh, fut la seule réponse que l'enseignante put trouver.

Cela ressemblait à une histoire inventée de toute pièce. Comme s'ils le répétaient à chaque fois qu'on leur demandait. Et cela ne rassura pas le moins du monde Charity.

- Est-ce tout ? s'enquit la blonde qui avait hâte de la voir partir.

- Non, Harry Potter se doit d'aller à Poudlard, tenta de nouveau la professeure.

- Il n'en est pas question ! ragea Pétunia en se levant. Il ne sortira pas de cette maison ! Il ne deviendra pas un sorcier ! Il n'en est pas un ! Je refuse qu'il devienne comme ma dégénérée de sœur !

- Votre..., mais elle ne put en dire plus, coupée par sa vis-à-vis.

- Elle est morte parce qu'elle est rentrée dans votre monde ! J'ai perdu ma sœur quand elle est devenue une sorcière ! Lorsque j'ai accepté mon neveu sous ce toit, avec Vernon, nous nous sommes jurés qu'il n'irait pas à Poudlard !

Burbage en vint à se demander comment faire accepter à Madame Dursley l'idée que son neveu puisse la suivre. Sans son autorisation, Potter ne pourrait pas venir avec elle.

Si elle rentrait trop tôt, on allait se poser des questions. Mais Albus interviendrait afin de faire ployer la famille. Cela dit, la professeure préférait tenter une autre approche. Elle avait bien noté en regardant le salon, que le gamin Potter n'était présent nulle part dans la maison. Il n'y avait aucune photo de lui. Seul un cochon rose avec une perruque s'y trouvait. Il prenait diverses poses, comme sur son vélo, avec ses parents ou encore à côté d'une montagne de cadeaux.

L'enfant de Lily et James n'avait pas sa place ici. C'était triste à dire, mais c'était la stricte vérité.

- La scolarité d'Harry est payée en totalité, commença Charity. Vous n'aurez aucun frais à avancer. Il sera également pris en charge par l'infirmière de l'école concernant ses problèmes de santé. Les élèves étant en internat toute l'année, il pourra rester au château, y compris pendant les vacances.

Elle retint un sourire quand Pétunia sembla réfléchir. L'horrible mégère ne cachait même pas le fait qu'elle n'appréciait pas l'enfant plus que cela. Le voir partir devait la soulager.

- Et les vacances d'été ?

- C'est un point à voir avec Monsieur le Directeur.

Burbage éprouva un pincement au cœur pour Harry. Sa seule famille ne l'aimait pas et était prête à le voir partir loin d'elle à tout jamais. Après, il ne fallait pas s'étonner si certains sorciers méprisaient les moldus. Il fallait voir comment certains enfants étaient considérés. Dans le monde magique, ils étaient traités comme des rois.

- Emmenez-le et vite !

La blonde tourna les talons et fila dans le jardin pour ramener dans son sillage quelques instants plus tard un Harry maculé de terre et étonné d'être traîné de force par sa tante.

- Récupère toutes tes affaires ! Tu t'en vas !

Sans un mot de plus ni la moindre embrassade, Pétunia quitta le salon. On entendit ses talons résonner dans l'escalier de bois. Burbage contempla Harry et le vit croiser les bras et voûter le dos, la tête basse. Elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir des larmes rouler le long des joues.

L'enseignante se résigna à ne pas serrer le jeune garçon dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Si elle avait vu juste, il serait surpris et peut-être nerveux à cause du contact. Sa famille n'avait jamais dû l'étreindre.

- Où est ta chambre ? s'enquit-elle.

Malgré ses larmes, le jeune Potter se dirigea vers le placard sous l'escalier. La professeure d'Étude des Moldus en resta sous le choc en voyant le lit installé-là, dans cet espace réduit. Le gamin dormait ici ! Il n'était même pas dans une chambre ! C'était honteux ! Et Dumbledore l'avait laissé là ? Mais qui surveillait ? Qui savait ce qu'il se passait dans cette maison ?

Plongée dans ses pensées et ses malédictions à l'encontre du directeur, elle ne s'aperçut pas que l'enfant avait rassemblé tous ses biens et se tenait devant elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il renifle et attire ainsi son attention.

- On peut y aller, fit la jeune femme avec une boule dans la gorge.

Elle ne tendit pas la main, se contentant de précéder Harry. Il lui suffit de se retourner une fois pour s'apercevoir qu'il la suivait. Sa tête basse, sa démarche lente et peu assurée, et ses multiples trébuchements sur des obstacles imaginaires lui confirmèrent ce qu'elle pensait. Harry Potter était aveugle. Il n'avait nullement une conjonctivite.

Ils traversèrent le jardin dans un silence ponctué par des cliquetis venant de la bouche de Harry, passèrent la barrière et Burbage l'obligea à s'arrêter au milieu de la rue avant de tirer sa baguette de sa poche et la lever en l'air.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une détonation retentit et un bus violet à impérial à trois étages apparut devant eux. Un vieillard aux jambes flageolantes était cramponné à une barre de la porte arrière du véhicule. Il était habillé d'un costume violet.

- Magicobus, transport pour sorciers en perdition. Un signe de baguette et le Magicobus vous emmène où vous voulez. Je suis Titus Dlerad, votre contrôleur. Où voulez-vous aller ?

- Pré-au-Lard, annonça Burbage en aidant Harry à monter à bord. Pour deux.

Elle avait déjà utilisé ce moyen de transport qu'elle jugeait pire que la poudre de cheminette. Mais avec un jeune sorcier comme Harry, c'était la seule façon de se déplacer sans risques Des sièges étaient installés, comme pour les bus moldus. Le chauffeur et le contrôleur avaient eux, des fauteuils de salon.

- Ça vous fera trente mornilles pour vous et quinze pour le gamin. Il a une bonne tête, je le fais à moitié prix, annonça Dlerad. Pour deux mornilles de plus, il peut avoir un chocolat chaud.

- Voilà les quarante-sept mornilles, fit Burbage en tendant la monnaie, pressée de partir d'ici. Harry, viens.

Elle le guida doucement jusqu'à un siège et le fit s'asseoir. Le garçon se laissa faire mais il n'était pas rassuré pour deux sous. Il était dans un monde inconnu. Il avait entendu qu'ils se rendaient à Pré-au-Lard, mais ignorait tout de cet endroit.

Pré-au-Lard. Un nom bien étrange, mais pas autant que Poudlard.

- Voilà le chocolat chaud pour le gamin, annonça la voix de Dlerad. Ernie ! On peut y aller ! Direction Pré-au-Lard !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de prendre la tasse dans sa main que le bus démarrait, plaquant les passagers contre le dossier. L'enfant se cramponna à sa voisine qui n'était pas plus rassurée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle prenait ce moyen de transport. Seul Titus ne semblait pas affecté par la vitesse du véhicule et ses embardées qu'Ernie provoquait. À croire que cela l'amusait de conduire aussi mal.

Burbage se sentit mal durant tout le trajet. On ne pouvait pas dire que le chauffeur du Magicobus soit très à cheval sur les règles du code de la route. La professeure d'Étude des Moldus pouvait presque affirmer qu'Ernie dépassait largement la vitesse autorisée, en plus de slalomer entre les différentes voitures et de griller tous les feux. À chaque fois qu'elle prenait ce moyen de transport, elle en venait à se demander comment le conducteur faisait pour ne pas causer d'accident ni en avoir. Il devait y avoir une bonne dose de magie là-dessous.

Le bus s'arrêta brusquement, envoyant une partie de ses passagers contre le dossier des fauteuils devant eux, une chance qu'il y ait des sortilèges de rembourrage, sinon on ne compterait plus les nez cassés et autres dommages corporels.

- Pré-Au-Lard ! Deux minutes d'arrêt, annonça Dlerad.

- Viens Harry, fit Charity en prenant la main du gamin dans la sienne.

Elle le guida à travers le Magicobus jusqu'à la porte et l'aida à descendre.

- Encore une marche... et la dernière, elle est plus haute... Voilà.

Sans lâcher la main de Harry, Burbage fit un signe au chauffeur et le Magicobus disparut, sans doute déjà à mi-chemin de sa future destination.

- On va où ? souffla l'enfant, d'une voix tremblante bien qu'il sache la réponse.

C'était la première fois qu'il quittait Little Whinging et il était avec une étrangère. Harry ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance même s'il « sentait » qu'elle n'avait que de bonnes intentions à son égard. Il ne cessait de se rappeler des mises en garde de sa tante Pétunia à Dudley : « ne parle pas aux étrangers et fais attention. » La sœur de sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit cela, à croire qu'elle s'en moquait totalement si Harry venait à se faire enlever.

Le petit garçon avait toujours eu cette capacité à savoir si les gens lui voulaient du bien ou du mal. Il était incapable d'expliquer comment cela se produisait, mais il ressentait toujours quelque chose quand la personne en question était habitée de mauvaises intentions. Il en avait eu la confirmation de nombreuses fois en présence de son oncle et de son cousin. Au moment où ils avaient voulu le frapper ou le bousculer, il avait perçu des picotements le parcourir.

Il ignorait qu'il s'agissait de sa magie, qu'elle l'avertissait.

Il ne ressentait pas cela avec Mademoiselle Burbage, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

- Nous sommes à Pré-Au-Lard, fit-elle justement en répétant patiemment – elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il puisse être effrayé. Et nous allons à Poudlard.

Malgré son inquiétude, Harry sentit sa curiosité monter.

- C'est une école pour des enfants comme toi, ajouta-t-elle.

Aussitôt, elle sentit la main de Harry s'échapper de la sienne.

- Je... Non !

Des enfants comme lui ? Pas question ! Il ne voulait pas aller là où il n'y avait que des imbéciles, des incapables et des irrécupérables.

- Harry ?

Burbage était manifestement étonnée de ce comportement. Elle voyait l'enfant se tenir là, au milieu d'une rue déserte – il faisait chaud en cette fin juillet, aussi les habitants du village sorcier préféraient rester au frais chez eux – sans bouger, les bras croisés. Ses lunettes noires empêchaient la professeure de voir son regard terrifié.

Qu'avait-elle dit pour qu'il agisse de la sorte ?

- Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je ne suis pas stupide !

- Personne n'a dit une telle chose, mon grand.

- Pourtant vous voulez m'emmener dans une école où il y a des gens comme moi ! Et tout le monde me dit que je suis stupide !

L'enseignante ferma les yeux, essayant de canaliser sa colère exclusivement dirigée vers les Dursley. Elle se doutait qu'ils étaient responsables des pensées négatives du gamin. S'il se pensait bête, c'était que personne n'avait pris la peine de le rassurer.

- Non, Harry, pas ce genre d'école, fit-elle en se rapprochant doucement, faisant en sorte de faire claquer ses talons contre le pavé de la rue pour que l'enfant l'entende bien. Poudlard est un établissement de magie. Les enfants qui y vont sont des sorciers.

- La magie n'existe pas, fusa la réponse.

- Ah bon ?

Burbage ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Elle se revoyait au même âge, à dire que la magie n'existait pas. Ses parents, terre-à-terre et pragmatiques, lui avaient seriné le même refrain toute son enfance. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de lire des contes de fée ou tout autre livre avec de la magie. Autant dire qu'elle fut surprise quand une certaine Minerva McGonagall débarqua chez elle pour lui annoncer qu'elle était une sorcière, en attestaient les actes de magie incontrôlée qui lui avaient valu bon nombre de punitions.

- Moi aussi, je n'y croyais pas. Pourtant, c'est vrai, elle existe.

- Prouvez-le, murmura le garçon.

Il voulait qu'on lui démontre le contraire. Le problème était qu'il n'y voyait rien, elle pouvait l'attester malgré les affirmations contraires du garçon et de sa tante. Elle soupira en tirant sa baguette et marmonna un sort de refroidissement sur l'enfant qui se mit instantanément à trembler sous l'effet du froid.

Burbage le leva rapidement par crainte qu'il ne tombe malade à cause de la différence de température.

- C'était quoi ? frissonna le petit brun.

Il ne savait pas si c'était de froid ou de peur.

- Je t'ai jeté un sort de refroidissement. C'était le seul moyen pour que tu croies ce que je te dis. La magie existe, Harry.

Mais au lieu de hocher la tête, l'héritier Potter recula, les bras croisés comme s'il cherchait à se prendre dans ses bras. Charity ignorait que ses yeux étaient révulsés de terreur.

La magie n'existait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas exister, sinon cela voulait dire que son oncle avait eu tort ! Et Oncle Vernon avait toujours raison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Harry ? souffla l'enseignante d'Étude des Moldus en tendant inutilement la main vers l'adolescent qui ne pouvait la voir. Viens. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi ou encore de la magie. Elle fait partie de ta vie.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle avait vécu la même chose. McGonagall lui avait également fait une démonstration, plusieurs même avant que l'enfant qu'elle était ne s'estime convaincue. Ses parents, eux, avaient toujours soutenu mordicus que tout n'était que fumisterie. Avec le temps, ils avaient fini par y croire.

Lentement, Buarbage vit l'enfant décroiser les bras, mais ne bougea pas. C'était à lui faire le premier pas vers elle. Il le fit.

L'instant d'après, la jeune femme avait pris sa main en douceur en lui parlant et il s'était laissé faire.

Ensemble, ils remontèrent tranquillement la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, village entièrement sorcier. Harry était silencieux mais sa guide s'amusait à lui décrire tout ce qu'elle voyait, même si le jeune garçon ignorait à quoi ressemblait la plupart des choses.

Ils arrivèrent après plusieurs minutes, devant une grille qui semblait infranchissable. Un puissant sortilège avait été apposé et l'air qui l'entourait paraissait grésiller, comme parcouru d'électricité.

Il suffit juste à Burbage de poser la main sur la lourde porte en fer forgé pour que la magie la reconnaisse en tant que professeur – chacun d'eux avait été lié aux barrières du château, ainsi celui-ci pouvait leur obéir, pour peu que leurs exigences soient pour la sécurité des élèves – et ouvre l'huis.

- C'était quoi ? glapit l'enfant alors qu'ils passaient la grille.

Charity sourit. Il l'avait sentie, cette magie pure qui l'avait traversé. Elle aussi. C'était comme des chatouillis légers, une caresse aérienne.

- La magie de Poudlard.

Sans ajouter quoique ce soit, elle l'emmena dans le parc, vérifiant le moindre obstacle après l'avoir vu trébucher plusieurs fois, manquant de tomber rudement si elle ne l'avait pas retenu.

- On va où ?

À la question, Charity faillit répondre qu'ils allaient voir Hagrid, mais après réflexion, elle se dit qu'emmener le gamin chez Rubeus Hagrid, demi-géant de son état, garde-chasse et gardien des clefs de Pouldard, n'était pas une bonne idée. L'homme était adorable, mais il risquait fort d'effrayer Harry et de le mettre devant des créatures dangereuses.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Pourtant, elle devait le confier à quelqu'un le temps de prévenir Albus.

Soudain, la réponse lui apparut et elle se morigéna mentalement de ne pas l'avoir trouvée plus tôt. Poppy Pomfresh était au château. Elle vivait là à plein temps, du moins ses vacances ne duraient que quinze jours qu'elle prenait en juillet, passant le reste du temps dans son antre : l'infirmerie.

- On va voir Poppy.

Burbage fit faire demi-tour à son protégé et ils filèrent aussi rapidement que possible à travers le parc en direction du château qui se dressait, majestueux, à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

Comme bon nombre d'élèves et d'anciens élèves, Charity eut l'impression de rentrer chez elle. Poudlard était sa deuxième maison. Les murs de pierre étaient rassurants, comme s'ils hurlaient qu'ils ne laisseraient rien arriver en leur sein. La professeure s'était toujours sentie en sécurité ici, même pendant la guerre.

Malgré ses années d'enseignement, elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire d'orner ses lèvres quand elle passait les lourdes portes du Hall. Cette fois encore, cela ne manqua pas.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, Harry, fit-elle en pénétrant dans l'entrée.

Ses talons claquèrent contre les dalles du sol et sa voix résonna contre les pierres des murs. Elle laissa le temps à sa jeune charge de prendre conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait avant de l'entraîner à sa suite à travers le château.

Il leur fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver enfin devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Harry était totalement perdu. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de compter les pas et encore moins de se rappeler s'il avait tourné à gauche ou à droite ni combien de fois. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il espérait qu'on ne lui demanderait pas de retrouver son chemin dans les minutes qui allaient suivre parce qu'il en serait tout bonnement incapable.

Il entendit nettement un grincement de porte et se demanda si quelqu'un huilait les gonds. À l'évidence non, sinon l'huis ne ferait pas ce bruit.

Une odeur forte de désinfectant – la même senteur que lorsque tante Pétunia ouvrait un flacon d'alcool à 90 – qui prenait à la gorge. L'enfant l'associa immédiatement à un hôpital et il recula. Pourquoi l'avait-on envoyé ici ? Il n'était pas malade ! Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire demi-tour, il fut attrapé par le bras et entraîné à l'intérieur.

- Charity ! s'exclama une voix féminine qui fit sursauter Harry.

Ce dernier se figea, mort d'inquiétude. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir, mais pour aller où ? Le château avait l'air immense et il ne savait pas où se trouvait la sortie, il risquerait à coup sûr de se perdre et personne ne le retrouverait, il mourrait de faim et si quelqu'un mettait un jour la main sur lui, ce serait sur son cadavre.

Non, il préférait attendre de voir à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Et puis, Burbage était une sorcière, elle le lui avait montré. Ça voulait donc dire qu'elle pouvait l'arrêter. En revanche, il se cacha autant que possible derrière l'enseignante, certain que l'autre ne le verrait pas.

- Je te croyais partie voir le jeune Potter.

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant avant de repartir à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine.

- J'y suis passée. Harry ? Sors de là, fit sa protectrice en le tirant légèrement de derrière elle. Poppy ne va pas te manger.

Lentement, sans user de la force, elle parvint à le déloger de sa cachette sous le regard amusé et intrigué de Poppy.

Harry ? Pourquoi l'infirmière avait-elle le sentiment de revoir incessamment sous peu le fils de Lily et James Potter. Sa gorge se serra à cette pensée. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il n'était encore qu'un bébé de quelques semaines. Il devait avoir tout juste onze ans maintenant. C'était même son anniversaire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, les larmes aux yeux, quand se révéla enfin le fameux Harry. Oui, c'était bien l'enfant de Lily et James. Des cheveux en bataille comme ça, c'était la marque de fabrique des Potter. Mais il était petit et maigre pour son âge, et ces lunettes de soleil...

Non, Poppy n'était pas contente du tout. Le revoir lui fit chaud au cœur mais l'état dans lequel il était... elle serra les dents avant de chasser sa colère pour ne pas la montrer au jeune garçon.

- Bonjour Harry, fit-elle en tendant la main.

Le brun ne la prit pas. C'est à peine s'il la regarda. Intriguée, Poppy fixa Charity qui secoua la tête avant de se pencher vers sa jeune charge.

- Harry, je dois aller voir le directeur. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. Je te laisse avec Poppy.

- Non ! s'écria l'enfant en s'agrippant à elle.

Peu importe que cela soit interdit, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le laisse ici, dans cet endroit inconnu. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il plantait ses ongles dans la robe de sorcier de Burbage.

- Tout va bien, fit Charity, rassurante. Poppy, cela vous gêne-t-il ?

- Mais non.

- S'il vous plaît, sanglota l'enfant sans vouloir la lâcher.

La professeure d'Étude des Moldus savait qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser s'attacher à elle, mais il était terrorisé, elle l'avait propulsé dans un monde totalement inconnu, avec des gens qui ne l'étaient pas davantage et il avait un handicap. Comment pouvait-il être confiant ?

La jeune femme posa ses mains en coupe sur le visage de l'enfant.

- Harry, écoute-moi, dit-elle d'une voix calme et douce. Je reviens dès que j'ai terminé. Poppy va s'occuper de toi. Elle est très gentille.

- Non, s'il vous plaît !

Plus l'éducatrice tentait de se libérer de l'étreinte des doigts de Harry, plus celle-ci semblait se resserrer sur la chemise à manches courtes qu'elle avait revêtue. D'un regard suppliant, elle demanda à Poppy de lui jeter un sortilège de sommeil, ce que l'infirmière fit sans tarder. L'enfant s'écroula dans les bras de sa protectrice qui le porta jusqu'à un lit.

- Merlin, je n'ai jamais vu un élève qui ait peur de moi, s'exclama Pomfresh, secouée par le comportement inexplicable de Harry à son encontre.

- C'est un peu normal, temporisa Charity. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir et je n'avais nul désir de le faire devant lui, mais il se trouve que Harry est aveugle.

- A... Aveugle ? Mais... Comment ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ça doit faire longtemps.

- Je pense, commença lentement l'infirmière en couvant du regard l'enfant qui dormait allongé sur les draps blancs, que son avenir à Poudlard est compromis.

- Non ! Je ne l'ai pas sorti de chez les Dursley pour rien ! Il n'est pas question que je le ramène là-bas !

- L'ont-ils... ?

Poppy s'interrompit, laissant sa phrase en suspens, mais Charity comprit parfaitement ce qu'elle voulut dire.

- Non, il n'a pas été maltraité. Du moins, pas d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, mais sa famille semblait plutôt ravie de s'en débarrasser. Enfin, sa famille... je n'ai vu que sa tante. Mais je suis certaine qu'il n'était pas choyé.

- Minerva n'a cessé de me le dire, soupira son interlocutrice. Elle me l'avait dit qu'il ne serait pas à sa place dans cette maison. Ces moldus... Mais Albus n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Comme toujours. Pauvre enfant.

Elle se tut et secoua la tête en soupirant de nouveau. Burbage pinça les lèvres. Si Minerva McGonagall, directrice-adjointe, n'avait pas réussi à faire ployer leur directeur, alors rien n'aurait pu le dissuader de placer Harry chez ses tuteurs actuels.

- Poppy, je dois vous laisser, je dois voir Albus au sujet de Harry. Je reviens aussi vite que possible.

- Allez-y, je vais faire des examens à cet enfant pour voir. Peut-être qu'ils pourront me dire depuis quand il est aveugle. Prenez votre temps, il devrait dormir plusieurs heures. Pauvre garçon.

La professeure n'entendit pas les derniers mots de l'infirmière, elle avait déjà filé.

Le trajet entre l'infirmerie et le bureau directorial fut très court. Après l'annonce du mot de passe à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée des escaliers, Charity gravit les marches et frappa à la porte. Un instant plus tard, elle reçut la permission de pénétrer dans une grande pièce circulaire.

Albus Dumbledore trônait derrière sa table de travail croulante sous les bibelots magiques divers et variés. Le vénérable directeur de Poudlard dégustait une tasse de thé ainsi que des délicieuses tartelettes. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Charity ! Je m'étonne de vous voir à Poudlard aussi tôt. Prenez un siège. J'aurais pensé que vous seriez allée accompagner le jeune Potter sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y faire ses courses. D'ailleurs, comment s'est passée l'entrevue avec les Dursley ?

- Expéditive, répondit la jeune femme en se calant confortablement dans le fauteuil médaillon. Pétunia Dursley semblait ravie de me le laisser. Nous n'avons pas fait les courses, il me semblait plus urgent de l'amener ici avant toute chose. Nous avons un souci, Albus.

Le pétillement de son supérieur fut remplacé par une lueur inquiète.

- De quel ordre ? Harry va bien ?

- Oui. Cela le concerne néanmoins.

Le directeur se pencha en avant, ne se rendant pas compte que sa longue barbe avait décidé de faire trempette dans sa tasse. Il était intrigué et angoissé qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Harry. Il tenait à cet enfant. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois à Poudlard quand Lily et James passaient de temps en temps. Et puis, c'était lui qui l'avait déposé chez les Dursley.

- Qui surveille Harry lorsqu'il est chez ses moldus ? s'enquit Charity.

- Arabella.

Arabella Figg était la voisine des Dursley. L'évocation de son nom n'étonna pas la femme. C'était une cracmol chez qui la professeure était passée juste avant de voir Pétunia, afin de collecter de nouveaux objets pour ses cours et pour discuter du changement chez les moldus.

- Ne vous a-t-elle rien dit à propos d'Harry ?

- Si ce n'est qu'elle le voit de temps en temps dans le jardin ou parti faire des courses à l'heure où les enfants de son âge sont à l'école, elle ne m'a rien rapporté qui soit alarmant.

- Donc personne, hormis Arabella qui le voit depuis chez elle, n'est passé voir comment il allait ? Et personne ne s'est posé de questions quant au fait qu'il ne soit pas à l'école ?

C'était choquant. Charity était outrée. Harry avait été abandonné, ni plus ni moins.

- Des barrières sont apposées sur la maison des Dursley pour prévenir toute attaque, répliqua Dumbledore. Comment va Harry ? A-t-il été maltraité ?

- Poppy l'examine. Si quelqu'un avait été le voir, au moins une fois, vous auriez peut-être su qu'il est aveugle !

Personne ne pouvait se targuer d'avoir réussi à réduire au silence le grand Albus Dumbledore, Manipulateur Suprême et Ordre de Merlin Première Classe en dégustations de bonbons au citron, sauf Charity. En cet instant, le directeur était choqué.

- Aveugle ? Mais... Merlin ! En êtes-vous certaine ?

- Bien que sa tante m'ait assurée qu'il n'avait qu'une conjonctivite, oui, je suis certaine qu'il est aveugle !

- Si Pétunia Dursley l'a affirmé, c'est que ça doit être vrai, répliqua Albus.

Harry Potter ne pouvait pas être aveugle ! C'était impossible ! Qu'allait dire le monde sorcier si on venait à découvrir que leur Sauveur était handicapé ?

- Comment... Savez-vous comment cela s'est passé ?

- Non, pas la moindre idée. Mais je suppose que cela date de plusieurs années. Il n'a pas eu de difficultés à se déplacer...

- Voilà qui prouve qu'il n'est sans doute pas aveugle, la coupa Albus.

- Venez à l'infirmerie. Poppy lui fait passer des examens, les résultats confirmeront ou infirmeront ce que j'avance. Si d'aventure, Harry était bien aveugle, que préconisez-vous ?

- Avant de mettre la calèche avant les sombrals, allons voir Poppy, trancha rapidement Dumbledore en se levant de son fauteuil.

Il précéda Charity dans l'escalier ainsi que sur tout le trajet menant à l'infirmerie. En entrant, ils virent immédiatement le regard noir de la médicomage. Albus eut envie de faire demi-tour. La femme avait le même regard quand elle estimait qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

- J'espère que vous avez une excellente explication, Albus, tonna Poppy, les poings sur les hanches.

- À quel propos, très chère ?

L'infirmière se décala, révélant un lit dans lequel un enfant dormait. Le directeur le reconnut aisément. Harry. Pomfresh lui avait mis un pyjama et l'avait installé entre les draps blancs de sa couche. Il semblait si menu, si fragile en cet instant que Dumbledore sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Charity m'a fait part de ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis d'Harry, Albus.

- Est-il aveugle ?

- En effet, les résultats le démontrent.

- Depuis quand ?

- Dix ans.

Le couperet venait de tomber. Harry était bel et bien aveugle. Burbage ne savait pas si elle devait exulter de joie de l'avoir deviné, ou pleurer pour l'enfant. Albus, lui, semblait accuser le coup. Il donna l'impression d'avoir pris près de cinquante ans en quelques secondes.

Dix ans. Cela donc remontait aux premiers mois de Harry chez les Dursley.

- Le sortilège de diagnostic permet-il de dire ce qui a provoqué cette cécité ?

- Oui. C'est à cause du dernier sort offensif qu'il a reçu.

Devant l'air étonné de ses interlocuteurs, Poppy leva les yeux au ciel.

- L'_Avada Kedavra _lancé par V... Vous savez Qui.

Un silence lourd suivit cet aveu fracassant. Albus avait du mal à se dire que lorsqu'il avait vu l'enfant cette nuit-là, et qu'il était déjà aveugle. Personne n'avait rien remarqué parce que ce n'était encore qu'un bébé.

- On ne peut pas le laisser rentrer chez lui, affirma Charity. Il doit rester à Poudlard.

- Comment ? s'exclama Poppy. Il faut voir pour pouvoir se défendre ou même exécuter un sort. On peut difficilement s'en sortir en étant aveugle !

Dans le monde sorcier, les aveugles étaient très rares, voire inexistants. Toutes les maladies ou presque, étaient guérissables grâce à une potion ou un sort.

- Est-ce curable ? se renseigna Albus.

- Non, malheureusement. J'ai tenté, mais il s'agit de la conséquence d'un sort de Mort. Personne n'a jamais pu lutter contre ce sort. À ma connaissance, à part Harry, personne n'a jamais réussi à survivre à un _Avada Kedavra_. Il n'est donc guère étonnant que les yeux de cet enfant soient... morts. En revanche, je m'étonne que seuls ses yeux aient été touchés. Je ne me l'explique pas.

- Je me demande comment il va faire pour suivre à Poudlard. Peut-être devrions-nous l'envoyer en institution spécialisée.

- Il en est hors de question ! gronda Charity. Cet enfant n'a pas besoin d'être ballotté à droite et à gauche simplement à cause d'un handicap. Dans le monde moldu, les enfants aveugles s'en tirent bien, pour peu qu'on adapte certaines choses. Les sorciers se sont toujours targués de pouvoir tout faire mieux que les moldus. Il est temps de le montrer. La magie peut aider Harry ! J'en suis certaine ! Il est aveugle, pas stupide !

- Charity, intervint calmement Albus. Ce n'était qu'une simple suggestion. Comprenez que Poudlard n'est pas adapté à des cas comme le sien. Mais, comme vous l'avez aimablement fait remarquer, nous pouvons faire notre maximum pour l'aider. Après tout, il ne serait pas le premier à jouir de ce traitement, n'est-ce pas Poppy ?

Le clin d'œil qu'il adressa à l'infirmière ne passa pas inaperçu. Mais si Pomfresh en comprit la signification, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Burbage qui fronça les sourcils, perdue.

- Qui ?

- Un élève qui avait ce que ses amis appelaient un problème de fourrure. Il faisait partie de la bande des Maraudeurs.

Albus sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Cette fameuse bande avait terrorisé le corps enseignant avec ses blagues douteuses, sans jamais se faire prendre, ou rarement.

Ce petit groupe avait compté quatre garçons, charmants au demeurant, intelligents et talentueux, mais qui préféraient mettre leur cerveau au service de leurs farces. James Potter, le père d'Harry en avait fait parti, ainsi que Sirius Black, le parrain du garçon, aujourd'hui à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. On l'avait inculpé pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow, un autre membre de la bande. Et le dernier, Remus Lupin, jeune homme calme qui cachait un lourd secret : il était un loup-garou. C'était pour lui qu'Albus avait changé certaines choses : s'il y avait un Saule Cogneur dans le parc de Poudlard, c'était pour cette raison. L'arbre violent cachait l'entrée de la Cabane Hurlante où le jeune Remus passait ses nuits lors de la pleine lune lorsqu'il était encore élève.

- Je verrai avec le jeune Harry ce dont il a besoin. Je pense que le garder à Poudlard pour le reste des vacances afin que le château réponde à ses besoins, ne sera pas une mauvaise idée, qu'en dites-vous Charity ?

Dumbledore sourit, laissant Burbage abasourdie. Il avait deviné qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de ramener l'enfant chez ses tuteurs, et il l'acceptait. Outre le fait qu'il ait deviné, c'était qu'il ne tente pas d'intervenir et n'oblige pas Charity à ramener Harry à Privet Drive illico presto après les courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, feraient-ils les achats de rentrée ?

- Cela me convient.

- Je suis certain que vous accepterez de garder ce jeune homme dans vos appartements ici, à Poudlard, jusqu'à la rentrée, afin de l'aider à s'adapter au mieux à son nouvel environnement.

Il l'avait eue ce vieux manipulateur. Il venait ni plus ni moins d'enchaîner le gamin à elle. Burbage l'avait tiré de chez sa famille, à elle de s'en occuper maintenant. Elle retint un soupir et hocha la tête, signe de sa défaite. Albus était incroyable. Maintenant, il n'était pas question de rentrer chez elle comme c'était initialement prévu.

- Parfait. Une fois qu'il sera réveillé, vous serez bien aimable de me l'amener dans mon bureau, je lui expliquerai. À toute à l'heure, s'exclama le directeur d'une voix joyeuse en sortant de l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de m'être fait avoir dans les grandes largeurs ? demanda l'enseignante à Poppy qui souriait. Bien, me voilà condamnée à attendre qu'il se réveille avant de pouvoir l'amener à Albus.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis certaine qu'Harry est un bon garçon.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiète. Elle n'avait jamais eu à prendre soin d'un enfant. Elle savait gérer une classe d'élèves, mais pas un gamin terrorisé. Comment apprendre à Harry à se déplacer ? D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'aveugle de sa vie, elle était incapable de savoir comment faire. Un voyant aurait posé moins de difficultés.

Tant pis, elle allait devoir gérer. Et dire que normalement, après avoir emmené Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle aurait dû repasser à Poudlard pour faire son rapport et serait rentrée chez elle, dans son petit appartement à Liverpool, seule.

Charity n'était pas mariée et n'avait pas d'enfant. Elle n'en avait jamais vraiment voulu. De toute manière les sorciers la trouvaient étrange, tout comme les moldus, alors qui aurait voulu d'elle ? Non, à part son chat, qu'elle devait d'ailleurs penser à aller chercher, tout comme ses affaires, elle finirait sa vie seule.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry, habillé de pied en cape de vêtements fournis par l'école, suivait docilement et en silence sa protectrice. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient mais faisait ce qu'on lui disait. De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, vu ce qui lui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il avait osé dire qu'il refusait.

Ce n'était pas un coup mais peut-être que le prochain en serait un. Alors, malgré son angoisse, il suivait, tentant de ne pas trébucher à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Des pierres traîtresses dépassaient du sol dans le seul but de le faire tomber.

L'enfant aurait bien voulu prendre le bras de la professeure, mais il n'osait pas demander. Il n'avait jamais eu ce droit avec sa tante alors il devait se débrouiller pour « voir » les obstacles tout seul. En général, il y parvenait sans vraiment de difficultés, mais là, même l'écholocation ne pouvait rien faire puisque le son de ses claquements de langue ne permettait de détecter que les gros objets.

C'était sa tante qui lui avait donné cette astuce. Elle avait appelé ça de l'écholocation sans lui expliquer ce que c'était, juste que le bruit qu'il émettrait rebondirait sur les obstacles.

Ils arrivèrent au pied de la gargouille et Charity énonça le mot de passe à voix haute. La créature de pierre dévoila l'escalier dans lequel l'enseignante s'engagea.

- Harry ? Viens.

Elle le vit tâtonner autour de lui. Retenant un soupir, elle redescendit les marches afin de prendre la main de Harry et le guider, lui indiquant les obstacles.

- Encore une... On y est, fit-elle avant de frapper contre la lourde porte en bois.

L'enfant n'osa pas demander où ils se trouvaient, il jugea que la réponse viendrait bien assez tôt. Un « entrez » lui parvint faiblement.

- Harry, Charity, heureux de vous revoir, fit une voix d'homme quand ils entrèrent.

La professeure d'Étude des Moldus poussa son protégé et le guida vers un fauteuil avant d'en prendre un autre.

- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, déclara l'homme. Directeur de cette école. Mademoiselle Burbage t'a expliqué ce qu'était Poudlard, n'est-ce pas mon garçon.

- Elle m'a dit que c'était une école de Magie.

- C'est tout à fait ça. Poudlard est une école de magie. Elle permet de former de jeunes sorciers comme toi, de les initier à la sorcellerie. Ici, les élèves suivent un cursus en sept ans. Tu rentreras en septembre, avec d'autres, en Première Année. Vous suivrez des cours, comme à l'école moldue. Mais au lieu des mathématiques, de l'anglais ou de l'histoire, vous apprendrez les potions, l'histoire de la magie, la métamorphose, les sortilèges et d'autres matières toutes très intéressantes. Tu suis ?

- Je ne suis jamais allé à l'école, murmura l'enfant, la tête baissée et ses doigts tortillant son pantalon.

- Comment cela ?

Dumbledore regarda son employée, ennuyé. Si Harry n'était jamais allé à l'école, c'était étonnant, mais également assez embêtant.

- Mon oncle et ma tante... disaient que comme j'avais des... problèmes... je ne pouvais pas y aller.

- Des problèmes liés à tes yeux ? intervint Charity.

- Ils ne m'ont jamais dit.

C'était faux, mais qui le saurait ? Les Dursley avaient été clairs, il n'était qu'un monstre, un crétin qui n'apprendrait rien et qu'avec son anormalité, il causerait plus de problèmes que tous les autres enfants réunis. Ils avaient déclaré aussi que jamais ils ne lui paieraient sa scolarité.

- Donc tu as eu des cours particuliers ?

- C'est à dire ? voulut savoir Harry en se grattant nerveusement le cou.

Le col de sa chemise n'était pas agréable et ne cessait de le démanger.

- Ton oncle ou ta tante t'a appris à lire et à écrire ?

- Non. Pourquoi faire ? Tante Pétunia disait que ça ne me servirait à rien parce que je n'étais pas assez intelligent pour apprendre.

L'aveu laissa les deux adultes sans voix. Ils en venaient à se demander ce que l'enfant savait et surtout, comment il avait vécu durant dix ans. Si personne n'avait accepté de lui enseigner la base, que lui avait-on appris ?

Ils remarquèrent aussi qu'il parlait correctement.

- Donc tu faisais quoi ?

- J'aidais ma tante dans la maison.

- Je vois.

- Vous allez faire quoi de moi ? chuchota Harry, persuadé que, maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'il n'était qu'un ignorant débile, ils allaient le renvoyer chez les Dursley.

- Tu vas rester ici. Charity se fera une joie de t'aider à t'adapter au château. Nous allons faire au mieux pour que tu puisses te débrouiller sans danger.

Harry releva la tête, plein d'espoir. On allait l'accepter au sein d'une école ? Même s'il était stupide et aveugle ?

- Nous allons travailler ensemble afin de déterminer tout ce qu'il faut faire pour aménager le château pour toi, continua le directeur.

Pourquoi faire cela pour lui ? Savaient-ils quelque chose ? Harry n'avait rien dit concernant sa cécité, persuadé que cela changerait la donne et qu'on le renverrait aussitôt.

- J'avoue qu'un élève aveugle va bousculer beaucoup de choses, mais ce n'est pas un mal. Cela obligera les élèves à faire attention, répondit justement le directeur.

Il savait, Harry en était persuadé. Restait à savoir comment. Ses lunettes ? Peut-être. Harry était parfaitement conscient qu'elles étaient noires. Sa démarche ? Dumbledore ne l'avait jamais vu marcher. Mais Burbage, oui. Et elle avait eu tout le temps de le mettre au courant entre le moment où elle l'avait abandonné à l'infirmerie et l'instant où il s'était réveillé.

Albus devisa avec Harry et Charity encore un peu avant de les laisser partir, les faisant promettre de venir manger dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Le trajet du bureau jusqu'à leur destination encore inconnue fut épuisante pour le garçon qui ne cessait de se prendre les pieds dans les pierres. Il était également complètement perdu et détestait ce sentiment. Il avait l'impression de progresser dans un labyrinthe, bien qu'il ignorait à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler.

Quand il trébucha pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois, Harry soupira et grogna.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit immédiatement Charity.

- Oui, fut la réponse.

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais Burbage ne devait pas le savoir. Il se tendit quand une main lui prit le bras et le cala sous un autre.

- Le château est ancien, le sol n'est plus très droit, lui expliqua-t-elle. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que c'était à ce point-là.

Sans cesser son babillage rassurant sur l'histoire du château, la professeure guida Harry à travers les dédales de Poudlard, en s'assurant d'éviter tous les obstacles – même si ce fut assez fastidieux par moment car elle en contournait certains inconsciemment, pas sa charge – jusqu'à ses appartements.

- Bien, nous sommes devant mes quartiers que tu partageras avec moi jusqu'à la rentrée. _Machine à coudre_.

Harry bondit en entendant un léger grincement et en sentant la poigne de sa nouvelle tutrice sur son bras qui le poussait.

- _Machine à coudre_ est le mot de passe de mes appartements. Mémorise-le, mais tant que tu ne seras pas capable de t'orienter tout seul dans Poudlard, tu n'auras pas besoin de t'en servir. Suis-moi.

Le petit brun fronça les sourcils. Il venait de noter une différence subtile d'odeur au moment où il passa la porte.

La senteur des couloirs était celle de la pierre, de la poussière et d'une certaine humidité. La fragrance qu'il perçut, était plus florale, un peu comme celle du jardin de Tante Pétunia. Il y avait également une impression de chaleur. Il entendit aussi un crépitement venant de sa gauche, lointain mais proche.

- Ça sent bon, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

- Merci.

Elle ne percevait rien, à part la différence de température, mais ses sens étaient moins développés que ceux de Harry.

- Tu sens quoi ? se renseigna la professeure, curieuse.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il pénétrait sans le savoir dans le salon.

- Roses.

C'était discret et cela venait de la droite. L'odeur était proche. Il se décala légèrement vers l'origine du parfum et sa main percuta légèrement ce qui semblait être un guéridon. Oui, de là venait la fragrance de roses.

Mais il y en avait une autre, plus forte qu'il reconnut aisément. La jacinthe. Elle embaumait littéralement. Burbage devait en avoir plusieurs.

- Jacinthes.

- Exact, acquiesça la propriétaire des lieux, admirative.

Le jeune garçon reconnaissait les plantes, juste grâce à l'odeur. Elle trouvait cela exceptionnel.

- Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Je... j'ai déjà planté des jacinthes dans le jardin de ma tante. Elle aime bien, il y a une plate-bande entièrement faite de cette fleur.

- Mais... je veux dire... comment sais-tu que c'est une jacinthe ?

Elle le savait que le petit garçon jardinait, elle l'avait vu faire en arrivant. Mais il ne voyait rien.

Harry ne répondit rien. Sa tante Pétunia lui disait toujours de faire attention à ses jacinthes quand il sortait. Lorsqu'il en avait écrasé une ou deux, sans le faire exprès, elle lui avait mis une paire de claques. Depuis, il avait mémorisé l'odeur et faisait toujours extrêmement attention où il mettait les pieds, marchant avec précaution dans le jardin.

- On m'a appris à les reconnaître, fit-il enfin dans un murmure.

- Oh.

Charity ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre que ce simple « oh ». Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, n'ayant aucunement l'impression d'être une bonne tutrice. C'était officiel, elle ne savait pas s'occuper d'enfants. Les plus jeunes dont elle avait eu la charge avaient treize ans. Harry, lui, en avait onze et demandait une autre forme d'attention.

- Tu... tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda la professeure finalement, quand son estomac lui rappela qu'il devait être l'heure de déjeuner.

Un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui apprit qu'il était en effet temps. Les aiguilles affichaient treize heures. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il était si tard.

D'ordinaire, elle mangeait vers quatorze heures pendant les vacances, mais son lever plus matinal et son petit-déjeuner frugal semblaient loin.

- N-non, bégaya l'enfant.

Son estomac prouva le contraire en se manifestant bruyamment. Lui aussi avait faim. Il n'avait rien mangé ce matin, sa tante n'ayant pas jugé nécessaire de le faire petit-déjeuner ou de lui donner quoique ce soit, autre qu'un petit bout de pain rassis.

Charity sourit et prit la main de son protéger.

- J'ai entendu, tu sais.

Elle le guida jusque dans la petite salle à manger meublée en tout et pour tout d'une table et de deux chaises, et le fit s'asseoir.

- Evy ! appela l'enseignante, faisant sursauter Harry.

Un pop résonna dans la pièce et l'enfant en chercha l'origine sans la trouver.

- Professeur Burbage, Madame a appelé Evy ? couina une voix aiguë.

- Peux-tu nous apporter deux repas ?

- Oui, Professeur Burbage, Madame. Tout de suite, Professeur Burbage, Madame.

De nouveau, un pop retentit.

- Evy ? ne put s'empêcher de demander l'enfant, craintivement.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Les questions étaient interdites au sein de sa famille. Pourquoi ce serait différent ici ?

Cela dit, Harry se rappela qu'il n'avait pu empêcher certaines questions de fuser et Burbage avait toujours répondu patiemment, sans lui hurler dessus.

- Un elfe de maison. Poudlard en emploie quelques-uns, dont Evy. Ils s'occupent du château, ce sont eux qui font les repas, le ménage et d'autres tâches.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quel genre de personne cela pouvait bien être ? À quoi cela ressemblait ?

- Tu sais que tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu désires. C'est normal que tu ne saches pas tout de ce monde. Et il me paraît évident que je répondrais, dans la mesure où j'ai la réponse.

L'enfant acquiesça. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime et des dizaines de questions attendaient une réponse. Mais, malgré l'invite, il n'arrivait pas à les poser, inquiet.

Un pop résonna pour la troisième fois et il entendit une assiette être posée devant lui, suivi de ce même son particulier.

- C'est quoi ce bruit ? demanda enfin le garçon sans toucher à ses couverts et à son assiette alors que Charity avait commencé à manger.

- Ce bruit ? fit Burbage sans comprendre. Quel bruit ?

- Pop.

- Ah ! C'est le bruit que font les elfes de maison en transplanant.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. À coup sûr, elle venait de perdre Harry. Il était vrai que « transplaner » ne faisait pas parti du dictionnaire moldu.

- Navrée. Transplaner veut dire aller d'un point à un autre directement.

- Comme de la tél... tépo...

Harry cherchait le mot qu'employait son cousin quand il estimait que la distance qui séparait la cuisine du salon était trop grande lorsqu'il fallait passer à table.

- Téléportation ? suggéra sa nouvelle tutrice. Oui, c'est ça. Sauf que pour se téléporter, il faut un mécanisme. Pour transplaner, il ne faut que visualiser la destination et se concentrer. Mange avant que ça ne soit froid.

Charity retint un soupir en le voyant tâtonner pour chercher sa fourchette. Quand il la trouva, il se servit également de sa main libre pour trouver les aliments, non sans en mettre plus de la moitié sur la table.

Ils allaient devoir travailler la propreté à table assez rapidement, bien que l'enseignante n'ait pas la moindre idée de la manière de faire.

Harry picora plus qu'il ne mangea. Sa fourchette n'était jamais vraiment remplie et le contenu avait une nette tendance à prendre la fuite lorsqu'il portait le tout à la bouche.

Une fois le repas pris, et la table nettoyée, Burbage fit visiter le petit appartement à son invité, lentement, au rythme du garçon. Elle ignorait comment l'aider à se repérer, alors elle le laissait agir.

Ils firent ensuite le tour de Poudlard. La jeune femme nota mentalement qu'ils allaient devoir faire exactement les mêmes trajets pour que le futur élève puisse se repérer, voire qu'elle allait devoir lui trouver un moyen pour pouvoir se guider à travers les dédales de couloirs. Le château était grand et rares étaient les nouveaux arrivants qui ne se perdaient pas. Un plan serait inutile vu que le garçon ne pourrait pas le suivre, mais l'enseignante ne voyait pas autre chose. Peut-être qu'en l'enchantant et le liant avec la magie du château... Elle allait se renseigner.

Burbage se dit que dresser une liste, afin de savoir ce qui manquait pour Harry, ne serait pas du luxe.

Elle remarqua cependant aisément que le garçon était tactile, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, en silence pour que le jeune garçon puisse se concentrer. Charity parlait peu, uniquement pour lui donner des indications qui lui semblaient indispensables. Dès ce soir, elle dresserait une carte de l'école.

- Voilà la Grande Salle, fit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient aux abords d'une pièce.

Comme avec les autres, l'enseignante le fit entrer et le laissa déambuler à sa guise en notant qu'il se servait toujours de ses mains pour se diriger et qu'il claquait toujours de la langue à intervalles réguliers.

- C'est... grand, constata l'enfant qui venait d'atteindre le milieu de la salle et s'était arrêté, presque effrayé et un peu perdu par cette grandeur inhabituelle – les autres pièces étant plus petites.

- C'est la Grande Salle. Elle sert pour les repas et les cérémonies importantes. Il y a près de trois cents élèves à Poudlard, il faut bien pouvoir tous les faire entrer.

Harry repartit à la découverte, longeant les murs à son rythme. C'était presque impressionnant de le voir évoluer ainsi sans hésitation, avec juste une main en guise de guide, le bout des doigts frôlant les murs, semblant enregistrer chaque aspérité de la roche.

Le jeune Potter était aveugle, mais Charity gageait qu'il voyait bien mieux que d'aucuns.

Quand il eut fini son tour, sa guide consulta sa montre qu'elle portait en sautoir et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle avisa l'heure. Il était si tard ? Le temps était passé à une vitesse ! Eh dire qu'elle n'avait pas pu montrer au garçon tout ce qu'il y avait à voir.

Mais ils avaient le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Encore un mois.

La professeure d'Études des Moldus sentit son cœur s'arrêter un court instant avant de reprendre lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la date du jour. C'était le 31 juillet, Harry avait onze ans et personne, pas même elle, ne lui avait fêté son anniversaire. Elle n'avait rien pour lui, pas le moindre cadeau.

- Harry ? On y va ?

Ils avaient encore des choses à faire avant le dîner qui serait servi dans une heure. Ils eurent le temps d'aller jusqu'aux serres. Harry avait humé durant de longues minutes différentes plantes et avait fait la connaissance de Pomona Chourave, qui enseignait la Botanique et résidait au château une bonne partie de l'année pour ne pas abandonner ses chères pousses.

Il était six heures quarante-cinq lorsqu'Harry, Charity et Pomona entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore les attendait avec un sourire resplendissant qui n'augurait rien de bon. Le Directeur était en effet connu par ses employés comme étant étrange.

Le vieil homme était intelligent, il n'y avait aucun doute à cela, mais il avait ses instants de folie.

Il n'était pas le seul à être présent. Avec lui se trouvait Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe et professeur de Métamorphose, déjà installée à table à la droite d'Albus.

- Monsieur Potter, fit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient sur l'estrade.

- Harry ? intervint Charity. Voilà le professeur McGonagall. Elle t'enseignera la Métamorphose. Elle est aussi la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai dit sur les quatre maisons ?

- Oui, répondit lentement l'enfant d'une voix quelque peu tremblante en essayant de deviner où pouvait se tenir cette fameuse McGonagall qui, à en juger par sa voix, devait être stricte. Il y a Poufsouffle, qui est dirigée par le professeur Chourave, Serdaigle qui a comme directeur le professeur Flitwick, Serpentard avec le professeur Rogue et Gryffondor. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Professeur, fit-il en tendant la main dans le vide.

Main que la vieille femme s'empressa de venir serrer dans la sienne. Albus lui avait parlé d'Harry et de son... handicap. Il n'avait pas menti. Le garçon – qui ressemblait beaucoup à James en plus calme – était bel et bien aveugle, vu qu'il avait tendu sa main dans la mauvaise direction.

Savoir que le fils d'un de ses anciens élèves, sans doute l'un des plus farceurs, était dans cet état lui fit... mal.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Minerva, reprit Albus le jeune Harry va rester avec nous jusqu'à la rentrée. Certains... aménagements doivent être pris et Harry est meilleur juge pour savoir ce qui est bon pour lui.

La directrice adjointe hocha la tête, non sans cesser de fixer du coin de l'œil son futur élève. Elle espérait l'avoir dans sa maison, mais en doutait fortement. Elle avait un don pour savoir qui serait chez les Gryffondor et ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry.

- Bien, je pense que nous n'attendons plus personne, décréta le directeur d'un ton enjoué.

Charity guida Harry vers une chaise vide et le laissa se débrouiller. Elle prit place à ses côtés. Albus frappa dans ses mains et des plats apparurent sur la table. Le garçon, lorsque les effluves, lui parvinrent, sentit son estomac gronder.

- Je te sers ? proposa sa « tutrice » l'air de rien. Tu as le choix entre poulet, rôti, charcuterie haricots verts, pommes de terre, petits-pois, riz, lentilles et tourte à la viande.

Le garçon hésita. Tout cela ? Il était bien tenté de tout prendre mais devait se raisonner. La tourte à la viande lui plaisait bien.

- La tourte, s'il vous plaît.

- Et comme boisson ? Eau ? Jus de citrouille ?

- Jus de citrouille ? releva le brun.

Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Charity s'empressa de remplir son verre et de lui couper une part de tourte.

- Goûte, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Harry tendit une main hésitante vers son verre et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille idéalement frais. C'était bon. Ça n'avait pas le même goût que le jus d'orange, mais peu importe. Il reposa son gobelet et prit ses couverts pour commencer à manger.

À tâtons, le futur élève entama sa part de tourte.

Le repas fut relativement calme, chacun conversait aimablement avec ses voisins, sauf Harry qui avait été placé en bout de table – et remerciait Burbage – pour manger en toute tranquillité sans être constamment dérangé par des questions sans le moindre sens.

Les plats furent remplacés par d'autres et par un énorme gâteau qui apparut devant le jeune Potter. Ce dernier se figea lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur sur son visage et qu'il entendit les raclements de chaise.

- Bon anniversaire Harry, murmura Charity.

Le garçon sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant avant de repartir à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Son anniversaire ?

C'était la première fois qu'on pensait à lui à cette date-là. Les Dursley faisaient comme si le 31 juillet était un jour comme un autre. Ils ne lui avaient jamais rien offert, alors qu'ils dépensaient tout leur argent pour Dudley.

- Fais un vœu et tu peux souffler tes bougies, souffla Burbage.

Son vœu s'était déjà réalisé. Il faisait le même depuis des années, il voulait qu'on vienne le chercher et ce jour était arrivé.

Sans plus réfléchir, Harry souffla sur les bougies, se fichant comme d'une guigne de savoir si elles étaient ou non éteintes. Tous applaudirent dans son dos et des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour le féliciter.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un sorcier a onze ans.

Harry ne put répondre sinon il éclatait en sanglots. On lui déposa une part de gâteau dans l'assiette et lorsqu'il en goûta un bout, il sut que c'était le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie. Pas pour les cadeaux – il s'en fichait – mais parce que pour une fois, on pensait à lui.

Il ignora le temps qui passa, mais parut surpris quand Burbage lui toucha le bras et lui apprit qu'il était plus que temps qu'il aille se coucher.

Sitôt sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, Harry s'endormit.

* * *

**À suivre**


	2. Partie 2

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Bêta** : **Mirabelle31**, ma carte maman adorée qui m'a bien aidée sur ce TS, parce que le sujet n'est pas si évident à traiter.

**Note** : Voilà la deuxième et dernière partie de ce TS. Il est possible, mais cela dépend de vous, qu'il y ait une suite, un autre OS.

Pour les besoins de la fiction, Luna Lovegood a un an de plus, soit l'âge d'Harry.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, mis en alert, en favorite et autre. Ça me fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

Dans les Ténèbres

**Partie 2**

L'adaptation du jeune Potter à Poudlard ne se fit pas sans mal. Outre l'aider à s'acclimater au château, Charity devait aussi lui apprendre la base, notamment lire, écrire et compter.

La jeune femme avait pu noter que le garçon était étonnant. Il n'avait reçu aucune éducation, visiblement sa famille ne s'était pas occupée de lui, ne lui fournissant que le strict minimum, mais il avait assimilé certaines choses : il s'exprimait bien et était poli – Harry avait confié que sa tante lui parlait beaucoup. Il savait également les lettres et les chiffres, parce qu'il avait entendu son cousin lorsque celui-ci avait appris à lire et à compter, mais pas le reste.

Ainsi, il passait ses matinées à étudier le braille pour lire et compter, et les après-midi, il visitait le château avec Charity, sauf une fois où ils durent se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher la baguette d'Harry, le reste des fournitures fut commandé pour éviter au garçon le contact de la foule.

Parfois, le soir, la professeure lui parlait du monde magique, de l'histoire des sorciers et aussi de son histoire à lui. Elle avait été atterrée d'apprendre que son protégé ignorait qui était sa propre famille, qu'il avait passé dix ans à penser que Lily et James Potter étaient décédés dans un simple accident de voiture alors qu'ils avaient été tués par le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle.

La première fois qu'elle lui avait dit que ses parents étaient morts pour lui sauver la vie, Harry ne l'avait pas crue. Elle avait alors raconté ce qu'elle savait d'eux et le garçon avait laissé les larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Il ne pleurait plus depuis des années, depuis qu'il savait que cela ne servait à rien, que les Dursley l'enfermaient toujours dans son placard quand il se mettait à sangloter un peu trop fort. Mais Charity l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait serré contre son cœur. Alors il s'était laissé aller.

Le brun s'était attaché à sa tutrice. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle se montrait attentive et faisait en sorte qu'il parvienne à se débrouiller seul. Ils avaient mis au point des solutions pour certains problèmes, notamment pour les repas. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le garçon n'arrivait pas à manger correctement, simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait sa nourriture. Après avoir compulsé divers livres, Charity avait déniché quelques astuces comme le système de l'horloge. Harry devait imaginer son assiette comme un cadran et lorsque Burbage le servait, elle disait à quelle heure se trouvait l'aliment en question. Les progrès n'avaient pas été spectaculaires, mais le brun s'en sortait de mieux en mieux.

Elle avait aussi trouvé comment faire pour que Harry se repère dans le château, elle s'était servi d'un moyen encore peu connu, mais qui commençait à faire parler de lui : le GPS. Bien entendu, il avait fallu adapter l'idée au monde magique qui ne tolérait pas les gadgets électroniques. Donc, grâce à un plan de Poudlard établi par Dumbledore et à un sort, Harry était en mesure de savoir exactement où il se trouvait. S'il voulait se rendre à un point particulier, il lui suffisait juste de tapoter la carte et de donner sa destination.

Maintenant plus libre d'aller là où il voulait, Harry se sentait de mieux en mieux à Poudlard. Charity le laissait se débrouiller seul, non sans jeter un sortilège de traçage sur lui dès qu'il entrevoyait l'idée de sortir des appartements pour se promener.

Le problème des cours avait également été résolu, Potter aurait le droit d'utiliser une plume à papote et devrait faire appel à un sort de retranscription pour pouvoir lire ses notes.

Durant tout le mois d'août, le jeune garçon fit également la connaissance des professeurs qui arrivaient les uns après les autres. Sa rencontre la plus notable fut celle de Severus Rogue, un homme qui avait une voix veloutée, tranchante, aux inflexions nuancées et une maîtrise incontestée du sarcasme.

C'était quinze jours avant la rentrée scolaire. Le futur élève était dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

- Severus ! s'exclama Albus comme à chaque fois que l'un de ses employés revenait à Poudlard après ses vacances, et partageait son premier repas en compagnie des autres. Je ne vous attendais pas avant la semaine prochaine.

- Les potions de soin ne pouvaient souffrir de mon absence apparemment, répliqua l'homme en prenant place sur la seule chaise qui restait à disposition – à côté d'Harry. Puis-je savoir ce que Monsieur Potter fait ici?

Harry ne vit pas le regard de mépris que Rogue posa sur sa personne.

- Il ne me semblait pas que les élèves étaient admis à l'école avant la rentrée.

- En effet. Cependant, nous avons fait une légère entorse.

- En quel honneur ?

La question ne surprenait pas le concerné. Chaque enseignant le demandait et Dumbledore paraissait amusé de devoir expliquer les raisons. L'enfant ne pouvait pas savoir que le directeur se délectait de voir les regards ahuris des nouveaux arrivants. Mais là, la voix de son voisin était clairement dégoûtée et il semblait en être l'objet.

- Notre jeune ami est aveugle, lâcha Albus le plus sérieusement du monde. Sa famille a estimé plus... utile de nous le laisser.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le professeur le plus froid et craint de l'école, qui semblait porter un masque en toutes circonstances et que rien ou personne ne pourrait fissurer, pas même Albus malgré ses nombreuses tentatives. Ils furent tous déçus car, à part un clignement d'yeux, Severus ne montra rien, pas même le petit étonnement.

- Plaît-il ? fit-il enfin après un instant de silence.

- Harry est aveugle.

Le garçon serra les dents. Son handicap ne le gênait pas, il avait vécu avec pendant dix ans, c'était comme s'il avait toujours été aveugle, mais il supportait avec peine d'entendre le directeur annoncer cela comme si c'était un amusement.

- Bien. Je pense qu'il s'agit là d'une explication suffisante, bien que je ne vois ici aucun motif qui prête à sourire, Albus, rétorqua Severus froidement, au grand soulagement d'Harry.

Ce fut la première et l'unique rencontre entre l'enfant et Rogue. Les deux ne s'étaient plus croisés, que ce soit dans la Grande Salle ou dans un couloir. Le plus jeune ne comprenait cette antipathie à son égard, mais se rappela celle de sa famille et se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal, comme exister par exemple.

Mais outre la présence quelque peu glaciale à son encontre, Harry n'avait jamais passé d'aussi bonnes vacances et se prenait à s'inquiéter de la rentrée. Serait-il accepté ? Y arriverait-il en cours ? N'était-il pas trop stupide ? Se ferait-il des amis ou serait-il tout seul ? Dans quelle maison serait-il ? Des questions sans réponses. Les professeurs ne cessaient de le rassurer et faisaient des pronostiques sur ses chances d'atterrir à Gryffondor comme ses parents. Le garçon, lui, n'en savait rien. Les quatre maisons le tentaient.

Harry n'avait pas de préjugés vis-à-vis de l'une ou de l'autre. Il savait parfaitement que Voldemort – Charity lui avait parlé de lui – venait de Serpentard, mais sa tutrice avait atténué ce fait en lui rappelant que la maison ne faisait pas le sorcier. Il pouvait aller où il voulait, cela ne ferait pas de lui un mage noir s'il se retrouvait à Serpentard, un sorcier ayant le goût de l'aventure s'il était réparti à Gryffondor, un pauvre petit employé rejeté s'il allait à Poufsouffle, ou encore cantonné aux recherches s'il était placé à Serdaigle. C'était à lui de choisir sa voie et de faire tout son possible pour réussir.

Certes, on ne cesserait de tenter de penser pour lui, estimant que telle chose était mieux qu'une autre, simplement parce qu'il était le Sauveur du Monde sorcier mais qu'il était aussi handicapé. Ses choix ne seraient pas acceptés, pas tous et beaucoup pourraient faire leur possible pour le dissuader ou traîner son nom dans la boue. Mais Harry ne devait jamais oublier une chose : il était Maître de son destin.

Cela dit, malgré ces paroles rassurantes, le futur élève de Poudlard restait angoissé. La nuit précédant la rentrée, il n'avait pas dormi et s'était levé à l'aube pour vérifier qu'il avait tout. C'était stupide parce que toutes ses affaires étaient dans cette pièce et qu'ils en avaient fait le tour ensemble avec sa tutrice. S'il manquait quelque chose, le garçon pourrait toujours venir ici pour le récupérer.

Contrairement aux autres, Harry ne prendrait pas le Poudlard Express, il attendrait les Première Année à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard et se fondrait autant que possible dans la foule.

Le premier septembre, le jeune aveugle était une vraie boule de nerf, consultant toutes les vingt secondes sa montre, manquant d'en casser plus d'une fois le couvercle qui protégeait les aiguilles qu'il ouvrait brusquement afin de « lire » l'heure.

Lorsque dix-sept heures trente sonnèrent, Charity l'appela et il bondit, dans son uniforme tout neuf.

- On y va. Je t'accompagne à la gare, le train arrive d'ici quarante-cinq minutes, mais le temps de descendre, nous serons juste à l'heure.

Lentement, Harry et sa tutrice remontèrent les couloirs et passèrent les doubles portes. Plus le garçon avançait, plus il avait l'impression de se diriger vers le peloton d'exécution.

- Je leur dis quoi s'ils demandent pourquoi je n'étais pas dans le train ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- La vérité. Tout simplement. Mais je doute qu'ils te posent la question, la plupart sera trop intimidée pour te parler. C'est la rentrée et je gage qu'aucun élève n'en connaît d'autres, sauf peut-être les Sang-Pur, ils se côtoient depuis leur plus jeune âge.

Ils finirent le trajet en silence, Harry agrippé au bras de Burbage qui faisait bien attention où elle mettait les pieds.

Il était dix-huit heures douze lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur le quai où Rubeus Hagrid attendait déjà. D'après les dires des professeurs, l'homme était un demi-géant. Harry pouvait juste dire que l'individu avait une voix grave et profonde et de grandes mains car à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, le garde-chasse ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et que sa tête tenait aisément dans la paume de l'homme.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hagrid en les voyant. Viens là, gamin !

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la voix avec un sourire un peu angoissé.

- Alors, gamin, pas trop nerveux ?

- Un peu.

- Bien, je pense que tu es entre de bonnes mains, fit Charity. On se retrouve au banquet, Harry.

- Oui.

Il aurait voulu la retenir et la supplier de le ramener à l'école pour qu'il s'enferme dans sa chambre.

- Tout va bien se passer, gamin. Tu verras, tu vas te faire des amis.

Des amis, Harry n'en avait jamais eu. Il était resté cloîtré toute son enfance et les seules personnes de son âge étaient les amis de Dudley qui étaient tous aussi stupides que lui, et comme son cousin était le plus fort et le plus débile, il était le chef de leur bande.

Un sifflement se fit entendre et Harry se crispa. Le train approchait. Encore quelques minutes et il serait entouré d'autres enfants. Son cœur battit plus vite.

- Reste derrière-moi si tu ne veux pas que les autres te voient tout de suite.

Le bruit de portes qui s'ouvrent avec fracas, conjugué avec celui des conversations animées des élèves dissipa sans mal le silence de cette fin d'après-midi. Harry était tendu à l'extrême.

- Les Première Année ! Venez ici, gronda Hagrid de sa voix bourrue, surpassant sans souci les discussions et les cris qui retentissaient sur le quai de la petite gare de Pré-Au-Lard.

Des pas précipités s'approchèrent de Harry et du gardien des clefs, ce dernier en profita pour le sortir de sa cachette. Les gamins étaient trop occupés à le contempler pour voir un nouvel élève apparaître.

- Vous me suivez, ordonna le demi-géant.

La quarantaine d'enfants obéit sans répliques. Ils avancèrent difficilement sur des rochers, dans une certaine obscurité, à peine troublée par la lampe qu'Hagrid braquait devant lui pour se diriger. Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal, mais grâce à son écholocation, il parvenait à déjouer la plupart des obstacles, mais trébuchait, comme les autres sur les pierres glissantes.

- Au prochain tournant, vous verrez Poudlard.

Des oh et des ah retentirent et pour la première fois, Harry aurait bien voulu voir.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, le brun se demanda pourquoi. Mais il eut rapidement sa réponse.

- Pas plus de quatre par barque !

Si chacun prit place, Harry fut le seul à rester sur la berge, ne sachant rien de ce qui se passait, avant qu'une main ne vienne prendre la sienne.

- Viens, il reste de la place dans notre barque, fit une voix fluette, toute douce.

Il leur fallut vingt minutes pour rejoindre la berge, remonter une petite pente et arriver au pied des doubles portes. Lorsque Hagrid frappa deux grands coups qui semblèrent raisonner, les gonds de l'huis grincèrent dans un bruit sinistre.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, déclara le professeur McGonagall, faisant bondir le cœur d'Harry.

Il ignorait que la professeure de Métamorphose était derrière la porte et qu'une fois les battants ouverts, elle s'était révélée.

Elle fit un petit discours sur ce qu'il y avait à savoir à propos de l'école avant de leur demander de la suivre pour leur Répartition.

Malgré sa connaissance du château, Harry se sentit totalement perdu. Il savait qu'ils se rendaient dans la Grand Salle, mais avait l'impression de ne plus savoir le chemin. Pourtant, il l'avait fait et refait avec Charity.

Une petite main se glissa dans la sienne et il sursauta.

- Viens, fit de nouveau cette voix douce.

Il se sentit être entraîné, légèrement mal à l'aise, mais la fillette à qui appartenait ce timbre doux lui disait les obstacles à éviter. Personne ne faisait attention à eux et Harry en était soulagé. Les élèves devaient être trop stressés.

- On y est, souffla sa voisine.

Harry esquissa un vague sourire de remerciement et la main lâcha la sienne. Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il n'y avait pas un murmure, seulement des froissements de tissus ou le bois qui craquait légèrement lorsqu'un élève se tournait sur un des bancs. Tous les regards devaient être braqués sur eux, le brun les sentait même s'il ne les voyait pas. Il n'était pas rassuré pour deux sous et cette Répartition ne lui disait rien.

- Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret et je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête.

Un à un, les élèves passèrent et une voix donnait le nom d'une des maisons, suivi par des applaudissements.

- Potter, Harry.

C'était à son tour. Il devait avancer, mais ses membres semblaient peser plus que leur poids et autour de lui, des murmures se firent, toujours plus amplifiés dans lesquels il entendait son nom.

Finalement, après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, ses pieds se dirigèrent vers McGonagall. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu. De son cliquètement habituel, il se dirigea vers le fameux tabouret. Une fois assis, la directrice-adjointe posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Une petite voix résonna à son oreille.

- Tu as des qualités indéniables et une force de caractère impressionnante, Harry Potter. Tu meurs d'envie de faire tes preuves et tu as du courage. Je sais dans quelle maison je vais te mettre. SERPENTARD !

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la Grande Salle puis les murmures, scandalisés cette fois, reprirent. Un Potter à Serpentard ?

- Monsieur Potter ? fit Minerva en le poussant légèrement après lui avoir ôté le chapeau. Vous pouvez aller rejoindre votre maison. Elle est à votre droite, souffla-t-elle de façon à ce que seul Harry l'entende.

Le garçon ne se souvint pas avoir atteint sa nouvelle table et il ne put se rappeler du repas ni du trajet jusqu'à sa salle commune, il était pris dans une sorte de brouillard qui se dissipa lorsque Cooper Dakin, Préfet-en-Chef, leur expliqua les règles de la maison après un petit discours de bienvenue.

- Serrez-vous les coudes, que vous soyez simple né-moldu, sang-mêlé ou sang-pur. Vous faites tous parti de Serpentard, considérez les autres comme un membre de votre famille. Il n'est pas tolérable que l'un de vous s'en prenne à un autre de sa propre maison. Observez cette règle et tout se passera bien... Je pense que c'est tout...

- Non, Monsieur Dakin, claqua la voix froide de Rogue qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune de ses Serpents.

Les plus âgés se demandaient ce que voulait leur directeur de maison. Il n'était pas rare de le voir ici, mais pas le premier soir.

- Avant que vous ne montiez vous coucher, _tous_, il appuya sur ce dernier mot, dardant son regard noir sur l'ensemble de ses élèves, j'ai encore une chose à dire. Monsieur Potter, venez ici !

Tremblant et mort d'inquiétude à l'idée d'avoir pu contrarier Rogue, Harry s'avança vers lui, bousculant quelques élèves au passage, et fut happé par une main qui le força à se tourner face à l'assemblée.

- Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois alors il vous serait fort aimable de tous écouter avec attention, siffla l'enseignant.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle commune, pas même un murmure. Les élèves semblèrent même avoir cessé de respirer.

- Monsieur Potter, que voilà, est légèrement différent de vous...

- Sa balafre va lui donner des passes droits, marmonna quelqu'un.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! fit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry nota sans difficulté l'avertissement implicite. Malefoy avait intérêt à se taire. Celui l'avait compris aussi car on ne l'entendit plus.

- Il n'y a pas de passe-droits ! Pour personne ! reprit le professeur – et Harry eut la nette impression que cette phrase était dite pour lui. Mais ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que Monsieur Potter est aveugle.

Comme dans la Grande Salle, des exclamations abasourdies éclatèrent tandis que le brun à lunettes se raidissait. Il n'aimait pas qu'on expose sa différence devant tout le monde, même s'il était assez intelligent pour comprendre que ce n'était pas pour lui faire du tort.

- Silence, tonna Rogue. Il ne s'agit pas d'une farce, ajouta-t-il lorsque tous se turent de nouveau. Aussi j'exige de votre part une certaine implication, notamment pour les Première Année. Il n'est pas question de maternage ! Juste une certaine surveillance.

Le message était clair, ils devaient intégrer obligatoirement Harry à leur maison et agir avec lui comme avec n'importe quel autre Serpentard.

- Bien, cela étant dit et, j'espère, intégré, il est grand temps que vous alliez dormir. Soyez présents demain, dans la Grande Salle pour huit heures !

Il lâcha l'épaule de Harry et quitta la salle commune sans ajouter quoique ce soit.

- Merlin, souffla Dakin. Tu es vraiment aveugle ?

- Oui, répondit alors Harry.

Pourquoi mentir ? Les professeurs savaient tous qu'il l'était. Maintenant que les élèves étaient au courant, dire le contraire ne serait sans aucun doute mal vu.

- Ça fait longtemps ?

Le brun haussa les épaules, pas certain. Pour lui, il avait toujours été aveugle. Mais, pour d'autres, comme Poppy, c'était dû au sort de mort qui l'avait percuté lorsqu'il était bébé – il n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris comment il pouvait encore être en vie.

- Oui, fit-il en espérant que ce serait la dernière question.

Harry était fatigué, sa courte nuit de la veille commençait à le rattraper et il ne voulait qu'une chose, dormir.

0o0

Les premiers jours, Harry devait avouer que sans avoir vécu au château pendant le mois d'août, il aurait été totalement perdu et ce, malgré le plan bien utile qu'il prenait bien soin d'emporter avec lui.

Ses petits camarades de maison ne lui avaient pas encore adressé la parole, mais le garçon s'en moquait éperdument. Ils n'étaient pas méchants avec lui, juste distants. Le brun ignorait qu'il était constamment épié par les autres Serpentard, ces derniers vérifiant qu'il n'était la cible d'aucune attaque. Ils n'avaient pas été bien longs à découvrir qu'Harry était incapable de contrer un sort lorsqu'il s'en était pris un par un élève plus âgé d'une autre maison, qui avait cru malin de s'en prendre à un aveugle – la nouvelle de sa cécité s'était propagée dans l'école entière. Le coupable s'était vu écoper d'une retenue et d'une déduction de points conséquente, tandis que la pauvre victime avait dû être transportée à l'infirmerie.

Le jeune Potter avait aussi du mal avec les cours. Il n'avait jamais été à l'école et n'avait reçu aucune instruction autre que l'apprentissage de la lecture, de l'écriture et du calcul, alors il se retrouvait quelque peu épuisé par ces informations massives qu'il devait mémoriser. Une chance, sa plume à papote prenait toutes les notes dont il avait besoin. Mais ne rien faire d'autre qu'écouter était ennuyant. Pourtant, il n'avait d'autre choix. Son attention était souvent déconcentrée par des chuchotements dans son dos – il prenait place au premier rang dès qu'il le pouvait – ou par ses pensées qui dérivaient souvent sur autre chose. Et puis, certains cours étaient plus ardus que les autres, notamment lorsqu'il fallait passer à la pratique, parce qu'il fallait voir. Alors on le mettait en binôme, à chaque fois. En général, il s'agissait d'un élève d'une autre maison. C'était, disait-on, pour les sensibiliser un peu.

Le cours qu'il redoutait le plus était sans nul doute les Potions qu'ils auraient le vendredi en toute dernière heure de la journée. La partie théorique s'était bien passée, mais d'après ce qu'il entendait des autres maisons, Rogue était intransigeant en ce qui concernait la pratique. Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas seul, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser quelque peu.

Lorsque ce jour tant redouté arriva. Harry avait mal dormi, ne cessant de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Résultat, il était fatigué.

Gryffondor et Serpentard attendaient devant la porte de la salle de classe, se regardant en chiens de faïence, quand l'huis s'ouvrit à la volée sur Rogue.

- Entrez !

Personne n'osa dire un mot tandis qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre du Maître des Potions.

- Installez-vous en silence ! Monsieur Potter, vous vous mettrez avec Mademoiselle Granger qui se fera un plaisir de vous aider dans la réalisation de votre potion.

Harry ne savait pas si son directeur se moquait de lui ou non. En tout cas, il se dirigea vers la place où il pensait que Granger se trouvait, mais la jeune fille vint le chercher pour l'emmener à une paillasse, à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait cru.

- Assieds-toi, fit la fillette – une brunette aux cheveux touffus, aux yeux chocolat et aux dents de castor – en essayant de l'obliger à poser ses fesses sur le tabouret juste derrière lui.

Le garçon se libéra habilement de la prise et s'installa de lui-même. Il était aveugle, pas impotent.

- Je vais chercher les ingrédients, ajouta sa voisine en se levant.

Harry ne bougea pas, il ne hocha pas non plus la tête, c'était inutile.

Autour d'eux, les autres élèves s'étaient mis au travail. Harry pouvait les entendre clairement couper, piler, décortiquer, touiller, souffler et grogner. Sa partenaire de travail faisait de même, mais lui, était assis à sa place, les mains sur les genoux, à se demander s'il servait à quelque chose. À l'évidence, non.

Tirant sa baguette de sa poche, Harry la posa sur la table et fouilla dans son sac pour récupérer son livre. Il lança le sort que Flitwick lui avait appris pendant les vacances, à savoir un sortilège de traduction qui lui permettrait de lire le braille. L'apprendre n'avait pas été facile mais le jeune sorcier avait réussi.

Il parvint à trouver les bonnes pages et à les lire non sans quelques difficultés, sans cesse obligé de revenir en arrière quand il se trompait, et soupira de soulagement. Ils devaient réaliser une potion de babillement. Bon, ce n'était pas simple, mais au moins, si on lui posait la question, il saurait répondre.

Cela dit, Harry ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, il désirait participer à la confection. De ses doigts agiles, il parcourut une nouvelle fois la liste des ingrédients puis passa à la recette proprement dire.

- On en est où ? s'enquit-il.

- Étape cinq, lui répondit Hermione distraitement.

À ce stade, il fallait que la potion soit d'un vert pâle strié de vert plus soutenu, avant de verser la bile de tatou et de remuer cinq fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

- À quoi ça sert ces nuances de vert ? marmonna le garçon, perplexe.

- Parce que ce n'est pas la même couleur, fit sa voisine sans lever la tête du chaudron.

- Je me doute, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement un vert ?

- Parce que... sinon on ne pourrait pas les différencier. Dans la nature, il y a toutes sortes de couleurs, différentes nuances, et qu'il faut qu'on sache de quoi on parle, alors on leur a donné une appellation, comme bleu ciel, bleu marine, azur, vert pomme, vert bouteille, vert émeraude, cramoisie, vermillon, rouge bordeaux, rose pâle, rose fuchsia, jaune canari, jaune citron, or..., lista-t-elle.

- Mais ça reste la même couleur, contra Harry.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il posait la question, peu importait que le vert soit pomme ou émeraude, il ne les verrait jamais. Pour lui, le seul vert dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie était celui profond de l'Avada Kedavra qui avait tué sa mère. Il le savait, parce qu'il avait demandé. Lily Potter était morte à cause de ce sort et que la femme qu'il voyait la nuit ne pouvait être qu'elle. Donc, Harry en avait déduit que toutes les nuits depuis aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, il revoyait encore et encore sa maman être purement et simplement exécutée et il en avait eu confirmation.

Le garçon avait deux couleurs favorites, le rouge, qui lui rappelait la chevelure de sa mère et le vert qu'il abhorrait autant qu'il aimait, parce que c'était la teinte de l'Avada Kedavra, mais aussi celle des yeux de Lily.

- Oui, répondit lentement Hermione tout en incorporant la bile de tatou. Cela reste la même couleur.

- Mademoiselle Granger, siffla une voix connue à la droite de Harry. Vous ai-je demandé de bavasser ? Non ! Et où se trouve la potion de Monsieur Potter ?

Le garçon pouvait sentir la gêne émaner de la Gryffondor. Tous les élèves avaient cessé de se concentrer sur leur potion, préférant se tourner vers eux.

- Je... bégaya la fillette au bord des larmes.

- Il me semblait avoir dit que vous étiez chargée d'aider Monsieur Potter, pas de ne vous préoccuper que de votre petite personne en ne préparant qu'une seule potion ! Était-ce trop compliqué ?

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Mademoiselle Granger, siffla Severus, la voix lourde de menace. Je vous conseille de répondre à cette simple question si vous ne voulez pas voir votre Maison se retrouver dans le rouge par votre faute !

- Je...

- Mais encore ? !

Les Serpentard jubilaient littéralement, sauf Harry qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Sa partenaire de potions allait se faire massacrer par Rogue s'il n'intervenait pas rapidement.

- C'est de ma fau...

- Veuillez vous taire, Monsieur Potter ! Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adresse !

- Mais...

- Voudriez-vous une retenue ?

Harry aurait bien aimé ajouter quelque chose, mais finir en retenue n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu.

- Non, Monsieur, murmura le garçon.

- Bien, bonne réponse. Revenons-en à vous, Mademoiselle Granger, pouvez-vous répondre à ma question. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'un seul chaudron sur cette table ?

- Je croyais que vous vouliez que j'aide Harry à faire sa potion, donc...

- Donc ?

- Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait la faire à deux.

Le jeune aveugle ne pouvait pas voir Rogue foudroyer du regard Hermione qui se raidit, mais il sentit nettement le courant d'air qui se forma lorsque son professeur fit demi-tour dans une envolée de cape parfaitement maîtrisée.

- Je retire dix points à Gryffondor pour bavardages intempestifs, Mademoiselle Granger. Il reste quinze minutes avant la fin du temps imparti ! annonça-t-il de son habituelle voix polaire.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, tous les élèves soupirèrent de soulagement. Ce cours avait été éprouvant pour chacun d'entre eux, Serpentard comme Gryffondor. Harry récupéra ses affaires, laissant Hermione aller rendre les deux fioles étiquetées avec leurs deux noms au professeur, et attendit que la cohue des élèves se disperse pour qu'il puisse enfin sortir à son tour afin de rejoindre au calme sa salle commune avant le dîner.

0o0

Premier week-end à Poudlard et Harry était désœuvré. Il avait déjà rédigé tous ses devoirs pour les quinze prochains jours, appris ses leçons et travaillé sa lecture. En ce samedi après-midi, il se retrouvait à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Même chez les Dursley, le garçon avait de quoi s'occuper toute la journée, du lever au coucher sans avoir une seule minute de répit.

Après avoir tourné en rond dans la salle commune, Harry avait fini par sortir sous peine de devenir complètement fou. Grâce à son plan qu'il commençait à maîtriser à force de l'utiliser, il rejoignit le parc et respira de grandes bouffées d'air, les yeux fermés.

Ça lui faisait du bien de marcher un peu, d'oublier les cours et le reste pendant quelques secondes. Il avait l'impression d'être épuisé, mais ce n'était guère étonnant. Il devait sans cesser rester concentré à cause du bruit infernal des conversations ambiantes. Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entouré d'autant de monde et ça ne s'était pas amélioré. Un peu de silence était bénéfique.

Après une bonne heure dans le parc, le jeune homme retourna à l'intérieur afin d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Les bruits des discussions assez forts lui parvinrent déjà alors qu'il n'était encore qu'à vingt mètres des portes.

Lentement, le garçon se dirigea vers la table la plus à gauche en entrant et tâtonna pour trouver sa place réservée qu'il trouva heureusement libre. Dumbledore avait fait en sorte que son élève ait une place attribuée, ainsi il serait servi par les elfes lorsqu'il commandait et son assiette était protégée d'un sort pour éviter aux petits malins de lui rajouter autre chose. En effet, au premier déjeuner de l'année, Harry avait eu un mélange de certains aliments auxquels il aurait préféré échapper. Ce n'était pas méchant, mais depuis, le Serpentard était prudent.

Après le dîner qui s'était relativement bien passé, le brun quitta la table et sortit de la Grande Salle afin d'aller marcher un peu avant le couvre-feu qui ne serait pas avant trois bonnes heures. Il avait largement le temps de faire une petite promenade digestive puis de rejoindre sa salle commune.

Grâce au plan, Harry savait où il se rendait et comment revenir, d'autant qu'il mémorisait son chemin en même temps.

Le Serpentard se surprit à se passer deux ou trois fois du plan lors d'intersections et se sentit fier de lui.

- Potter, Potter, Potter, ricana soudain une voix d'adolescent assez mûr pour qu'il soit en Sixième ou Septième Année.

L'enfant sentit l'angoisse remplacer la fierté. Son interlocuteur lui était totalement inconnu et Harry se tendit, inquiet. Il n'aimait pas ça, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, il entendit des bruits de pas lents, presque menaçants. On lui coupait toute retraite.

Sa gorge s'assécha et son souffle s'accéléra quand on le poussa brusquement par terre alors qu'il tentait de se rapprocher du mur.

- Petit Potter est tout seul, sans ses toutous. C'est dommage.

Quand des rires gras provenant des autres – au moins cinq – l'enfant se recroquevilla et ferma les yeux, certain qu'un coup ne tarderait pas à tomber. Mais deux mains puissantes le soulevèrent du sol et il se retrouva sur ses pieds.

- On ne frappe pas quelqu'un à terre, cracha son assaillant. Et encore moins un infirme.

- Vous voulez quoi ? chuchota le garçon, tremblant.

- Nous ? Rien. Toi en revanche, tu cherches les ennuis, non ? Que fait un Serpentard ici aussi loin de sa salle commune ? Surtout un élève de Première Année. Qui sait ce qui peut lui arriver. Se perdre ici est si facile quand on ne connaît pas le château et qu'on ne voit rien.

Harry déglutit nerveusement et glissa sa main dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette. Il ignorait où se trouvait exactement son adversaire mais pourrait toujours lancer un sort, histoire de surprendre les autres.

Avant qu'il ne puisse la sortir, on la lui retira, de même que le plan qu'il tenta de récupérer. Sans lui, il était perdu. Mais on l'en empêcha.

- Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'amusa le grand. On dirait... ouais, c'est un plan de Poudlard. Moi qui me demandais comment un aveugle comme toi pouvait se déplacer aussi aisément que tu le fais, j'ai ma réponse. Je crois que je vais le garder, ça peut être utile.

- Non ! cria Harry, paniqué en tendant les bras dans le vide pour essayer de nouveau de récupérer son bien. Rends-la moi !

L'inconnu ne pouvait pas lui prendre, il n'avait pas le droit !

- Sois poli, Potter ou tu ne la reverras jamais.

- S'il te plaît ? murmura le Serpentard.

- Non, fit l'autre après quelques secondes de silence, il ne me plaît pas.

Les autres se mirent à glousser pendant qu'Harry sentait son cœur s'arrêter. Ils n'allaient pas le laisser là, n'est-ce pas ? Ils allaient lui rendre sa carte, c'était obligé ! Mais alors que le garçon faisait un pas vers ses adversaires.

L'un d'eux le poussa rudement contre un mur et sa tête tapa contre la pierre avec force. Le Serpentard fut étourdi quelques instants et dût s'asseoir avant de tomber par terre. Ses assaillants en profitèrent pour filer en rigolant.

Sonné, l'enfant tenta de se mettre debout avec l'idée de les retrouver et d'exiger sa carte, mais il dût en convenir lorsqu'il fit un pas incertain, que c'était encore trop tôt. Et puis, il ignorait où se rendre, dans quelle direction aller.

Le brun laissa échapper un sanglot alors qu'il se recroquevilla en espérant que quelqu'un viendrait dans cette partie du château ou qu'on le chercherait.

Une heure passa sans qu'aucun élève ne passe devant lui. Harry commençait à désespérer. Il aurait pu se lever et tenter de refaire le chemin, mais il avait peur de se perdre encore davantage, alors il restait là.

- Harry Potter ? fit une voix fluette qu'il reconnut aisément.

- Luna ? s'exclama l'enfant en se redressant, faisant fi de ses joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Luna Lovegood semblait être son ange gardien. Elle était toujours là quand il avait besoin d'aide. Déjà le soir de la Répartition, c'était elle qui lui avait pris la main pour le guider. Et pendant la semaine, la fillette l'avait assisté quand ils avaient des cours en commun, notamment en Botanique et Métamorphose.

C'était une élève de Serdaigle étrange et farfelue, mais qui ne le considérait pas comme un handicapé ou un débile simplement parce qu'il était aveugle.

- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? s'enquit-il, soulagé d'avoir été retrouvé.

La petite main de Luna se posa brièvement sur son épaule et caressa son bras jusqu'à se glisser dans celle d'Harry qui la serra et s'en aida pour se relever.

- Les Joncheruines, révéla Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

Le brun sourit à cet aveu capillotracté. Les Joncheruines n'existaient pas, mais après quelques cours en compagnie de la blonde – c'était elle qui lui avait dit la couleur de ses cheveux, bien qu'Harry ignore totalement ce à quoi cela faisait référence – il s'était rendu compte que sa camarade croyait en certaines choses un peu folles.

- Ton esprit est embrouillé par ces créatures. Te retrouver n'a pas été difficile, affirma-t-elle sans lui lâcher la main.

- Alors je suis content d'en avoir dans la tête, répondit Harry parfaitement sérieux.

Un rire clair lui parvint.

Un peu plus tard, grâce à Luna qui ne paraissait nullement perdue dans ce grand dédale de couloirs – elle prenait des intersections sans hésiter un seul instant – Harry se dirigeait vers sa salle commune.

- C'est amusant, fit-elle au milieu de son babillage rassurant sur les Ronflacks Cornus – autre créature sans doute sortie de son imaginaire, insaisissable, qui ne pouvait pas voler qui vivait en Suède – les escaliers ne bougent pas.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? répliqua Harry, étonné. Ils n'ont jamais bougé.

- Ce sont des escaliers farceurs. Ils aiment piéger les élèves et les perdre.

Là, le Serpentard ignorait si c'était encore une invention ou la stricte vérité. Il préféra ne rien dire.

- Fais attention aux Héliopathes, lui conseilla-t-elle avant de le laisser, ahuri.

Le bruit de ses pas s'éloignait déjà dans les couloirs lorsqu'Harry recouvra ses esprits. Il secoua la tête et tâtonna autour de lui pour trouver un mur. Il savait où il se trouvait, dans les cachots. L'air était subtilement différent, plus humide et les pierres étaient froides. Il ne devait pas être très loin de sa salle commune.

À peine l'eut-il trouvée que le mur s'ouvrit.

- Bord... Potter ! s'exclama la voix de Dakin. Tu étais où ? ! On t'a cherché partout dans le château. J'étais prêt à...

- Merlin, Dakin, arrête de brailler, râla Marcus Flint, un élève de Sixième Année. Il est entier, enfin presque.

Lorsque des doigts se posèrent sans vraiment de douceur sur sa joue, Harry bondit en sifflant de douleur. Il avait oublié sa rencontre avec un mur et maintenant, elle se rappelait à lui assez brutalement.

- Viens avec moi, fit Dakin en l'empoignant par le bras. Malefoy ! cria-t-il. Ramène tes fesses !

- Mais...

- Boucle-là, Potter. Tu viens avec moi et il est hors de question que tu la ramènes. Flint, va me chercher le petit prince.

Harry pouvait clairement sentir que le Préfet-en-Chef était énervé. Restait à savoir pourquoi.

- Oui ? s'enquit Drago qui venait sans doute d'apparaître.

Le brun ne vit pas le regard presque soulagé du blondinet arrogant quand il le vit.

- Tu nous accompagnes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te le demande ! On y va.

Harry fut entraîné par Dakin et dût trottiner pour rester à sa hauteur. Il était un peu angoissé, la destination qu'ils prenaient tous les trois lui était inconnue et après ce qu'il venait de vivre, autant dire que le jeune Potter n'avait pas très envie de renouveler l'expérience. Il entendit nettement les talons des chaussures de son camarade de classe qui courait presque aux côtés du Septième Année.

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain, Harry rentrant dans Dakin qui grogna, et le plus âgé frappa contre une porte. L'attente ne dura qu'une seconde. L'huis s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant bondit les deux garçons.

- Entrez ! aboya Rogue après quelques instants. Assis !

Harry fut poussé vers un fauteuil dans lequel il posa ses fesses prudemment.

- Potter ! claqua la voix glaciale de son directeur de Maison. Où étiez-vous ? !

- Pardon ? bégaya l'aveugle.

- Je répète puisque, apparemment, ma question est trop compliquée pour vous. Où vous trouviez-vous et que faisiez-vous ? !

Le Survivant ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Même sans le voir, il était persuadé que Rogue était furieux, pire encore que Dakin. Était-ce lui la raison de cette colère ? Il avait beau chercher dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

- Alors ? !

- Je me promenais.

- Vous vous promeniez ? susurra le Maître des Potions d'une voix bien trop mielleuse pour qu'Harry ne se tende pas.

L'enfant était terrifié. Ce n'était pas interdit de se balader dans le château avant le couvre-feu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Monsieur, bredouilla-t-il, soudain incertain. Je... j'avais besoin de marcher.

- Et cette blessure à votre joue ? Un accident ? Vous êtes en train de me mentir et Merlin sait que seuls les abrutis dénués de bon sens le font ! Je veux la vérité, Monsieur Potter !

- Pourquoi ? interrogea le garçon. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- À part inquiéter votre Maison entière qui se fait un sang d'encre depuis deux bonnes heures ? À part le fait que vous êtes parti vous _promener_ sans prévenir personne ? Non, en effet, vous n'avez rien fait ! Alors ? !

Harry joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. Un sentiment étrange le parcourut et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Rogue était en colère... parce qu'il avait eu peur pour lui, de même que Dakin. C'était nouveau. Personne ne s'était jamais inquiété à son sujet. Les Dursley ne s'inquiétaient que de des rumeurs qui pourraient courir sur leur famille, du paraître, pas d'Harry.

- Au lieu de sourire bêtement, Monsieur Potter, allez-vous me donner une réponse ? !

Le sourire s'effaça. Le garçon n'avait pas très envie que les autres sachent qu'il avait été humilié par des grands. Il faisait partie de Serpentard, la maison des fiers, des rusés et il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

- Je vous dis la vérité. Je suis allé me promener.

- Je veux _l'entière_ vérité ! Et je vous saurais gré de vous dépêcher ! Vous avez dix secondes, après cela, je vous mets une retenue. Plus que huit secondes.

L'esprit d'Harry tournait à plein régime. Une retenue ? Il avait eu vent des heures de colle données par le professeur et les élèves étaient tous unanimes : c'était atroce.

- Trois... deux...

- Je me suis promené et... des élèves me sont tombés dessus, avoua Harry en baissant piteusement la tête.

- Des élèves ? releva Rogue doucement.

C'était presque étrange de l'entendre parler avec une voix aussi calme, presque emprunte d'inquiétude.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ils... m'ont attaqué ?

Un hoquet lui parvint mais était incapable de savoir de qui cela venait. Dakin ou Malefoy ?

- Savez-vous de quelle maison ils étaient ? Où était-ce ?

- Dans... le couloir des Sortilèges.

- Que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

- Je voulais refaire le parcours pour être moins dépendant de... La carte ! cria-t-il soudain en repensant soudain au plan qu'on lui avait pris. Ils...

- Calmez-vous, Monsieur Potter, vociférer ne fera rien avancer, siffla Rogue. Racontez-moi toute l'histoire. Respirez lentement avant de reprendre.

Harry ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration qui l'apaisa un instant.

- Ils me sont tombés dessus et m'ont pris ma carte. J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils me la rendent mais ils n'ont pas voulu.

- Bien. Qui ? Et combien ?

- Des garçons. Plus vieux que moi. Je ne les ai pas reconnus. Ils étaient peut-être six. Mais je ne serai pas capable de vous donner des noms.

- Je pense que je pourrai m'en sortir. Vous allez me laisser un accès total à votre esprit et ne tentez pas de me repousser, vous risquez fort de souffrir plus que moi.

Le brun ne sut quoi répondre. Que voulait dire Rogue ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se poser davantage de questions, il entendit son professeur marmonner une formule qu'il ne reconnut pas. Aussitôt les dernières heures dans le couloir des Enchantements rejaillirent dans son esprit alors qu'une présence s'imposait dans sa tête.

Cela ne dura que quelques minutes, mais Harry eut l'impression que cela faisait plusieurs heures que Rogue était dans son esprit – parce que ça ne pouvait être que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dakin, allez voir le professeur Flitwick et faites-le venir dans le bureau du directeur. Potter, venez avec moi. Malefoy, pour cette fois, je passe sur votre manque d'attention, mais la prochaine fois que Potter vous échappe, je vous colle en retenue jusqu'à Noël, est-ce clair ? Cela dit, Potter, à partir de maintenant, il vous est interdit de partir où que ce soit sans prévenir l'un de vos camarades de Maison.

Les garçons n'eurent pas besoin d'acquiescer. Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre. Ils devaient faire ce que Rogue leur avait dit et gare à eux s'ils dérogeaient à cette exigence.

Harry entendit Dakin quitter le bureau en courant et Rogue se lever. Il ne le vit pas jeter une poudre dans l'âtre.

- Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore... Albus ?... Oui... Nous arrivons avec Potter. Filius doit nous rejoindre... Agression... Non, Potter va bien.

- Potter ! aboya le Maître des Potions. Dépêchez-vous !

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous comprendrez plus tard ! Venez !

Rogue l'attrapa par le bras et le souleva presque du sol pour le remettre sur ses pieds avant de l'entraîner Merlin savait où.

Ils traversèrent le château, montèrent et descendirent des escaliers avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

- Nids de Cafards, prononça le directeur des Serpentard.

Un bruit étrange résonna, comme un meuble lourd qu'on déplaçait. De nouveau, Harry fut entraîné dans des marches et trébucha bon nombre de fois. Rogue refusait de le lâcher et le forçait à courir.

Ils arrivèrent entiers en haut de l'escalier et entrèrent dans une pièce, assez vaste au vu du bruit de leurs talons sur la pierre.

- Severus, Harry, s'exclama Albus Dumbledore. Installez-vous. Filius n'est pas encore là, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Un bonbon au citron ? Un peu de thé ?

De la porcelaine fut posée sur le bureau alors que Rogue poussait doucement Harry vers une chaise.

- Il est tard, Albus. Je me passerai de vos... douceurs. Cela dit, je pense que pour Monsieur Potter, cela pourrait être une bonne idée.

Harry se retrouva avec une tasse de thé bien chaude et un bonbon dans la bouche. Il sentit la tension qui avait habité son corps s'évaporer soudainement et il ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller contre le dossier, parfaitement détendu.

Le petit brun se demanda sans s'inquiéter ce qu'il faisait dans le bureau directorial.

Des petits pas rapides résonnèrent dans l'escalier de pierre puis dans la pièce.

- Filius, j'espère que vous ne dormiez pas.

- Non, couina le professeur de Sortilèges. Je corrigeais les copies.

D'après les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui par les autres élèves, Harry savait que l'enseignant était tout petit et qu'il devait monter sur une pile de livre pour pouvoir voir ses étudiants. Mais il n'en était pas moins compétent.

- Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici.

- Severus ? Je vous laisse la parole. J'avoue ne pas avoir tout saisi votre discours par cheminette.

- Un de mes élèves, Harry, a été agressé par des élèves de votre Maison, Filius, annonça Rogue, neutre. Comme il ne les a pas vus, je me suis permis de fouiller dans sa mémoire avec la Légilimancie. Je sais, Albus, que vous désapprouvez totalement, mais c'était le seul moyen de savoir et j'ai pu reconnaître les voix. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, Monsieur Potter va bien, son esprit aussi, croyez-moi.

- Qui sont ces élèves ?

- Trois de Septième Année et trois de Sixième. Endly, Trueble, McAlistair, White et les frères Ambers. Endly était le meneur et il a volé quelque chose à Monsieur Potter. Sa carte.

- Sa carte ? s'écria Filius. C'est bien plus grave qu'une simple agression.

- Mademoiselle Lovegood l'a retrouvé dans le couloir de Sortilèges, leur apprit Severus.

- Mademoiselle Lovegood a toujours été plus clairvoyante que la moyenne malgré son air rêveur, sourit Dumbledore.

- Je vais me renseigner, assura Flitwick. S'il s'avère que ces six garçons sont bien coupables, je gage, Severus, que vous serez enchanté de les punir.

- En effet, déclara Rogue de façon sadique.

Harry frissonna. Si ses six agresseurs étaient bel et bien les Serdaigle que son Directeur avait cités, il ne voulait pas être à leur place.

- Je pense que le couvre-feu est passé et que Monsieur Potter devrait aller se coucher, proposa Albus.

- C'est une excellente idée. Potter, nous y allons. Bonne nuit, Monsieur le Directeur.

- Bonne nuit Monsieur, répéta Harry en se levant. Et merci.

- Mais je t'en prie, Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant le mur qui cachait la salle commune.

- Avant que vous n'alliez dormir, Potter, je vous conseille de vous souvenir de ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, il est hors de question que vous partiez tout seul Merlin sait où sans que vous ne préveniez quelqu'un. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Vous êtes un Serpentard, Potter et les Serpentard sont en danger lorsqu'ils sont isolés. Vous en avez eu la preuve tout à l'heure. Chaque élève de cette maison est à la même enseigne, il ne s'agit nullement d'un traitement de faveur. Dans votre cas, il est impératif que vous préveniez ! Allez dormir.

- Oui, Monsieur, merci.

Harry retourna en sécurité dans sa salle commune, soulagé d'avoir pu s'en tirer et que ses assaillants soient sur le point d'être punis.

- Merlin, Potter, tu es entier ! s'exclama Malefoy en l'attirant à l'intérieur et le poussant vers un des canapés. Tu nous as fait peur !

- Je vais bien !

- Raconte, fit Théodore Nott doucement alors que la place aux côtés d'Harry s'enfonçait et qu'un corps se collait à lui.

- Drago ne vous a rien dit ? s'étonna le brun.

C'était surprenant de la part du fils Malefoy d'avoir gardé le silence. En une semaine, Harry s'était aperçu que son camarade adorait se mettre en avant et qu'il ne savait pas garder le moindre secret. Les Serpentard de Première Année étaient tous au courant de la fortune impressionnante de Malefoy Père, de ce qu'il avait fait, de son influence, du fait qu'il travaillait au Ministère, sa place au Conseil d'Administration et du reste.

- Je voulais que tu aies la primeur de la nouvelle. Après tout, la star ce soir, c'est toi, se moqua Drago.

- Tu aimes tellement être au centre de l'attention, je ne vais pas te priver de ce privilège, répliqua Harry. De toute manière, je suis fatigué, je vais aller dormir.

Il se traîna vers son dortoir et, avec des gestes mécaniques, se déshabilla, enfila son pyjama et se glissa sous les draps, épuisé.

Dès le lendemain après-midi, Harry fut convoqué dans le bureau de Rogue. Il s'y rendit, accompagné de Malefoy qui n'était pas décidé à le lâcher d'une semelle, conformément aux ordres de leur directeur de Maison. Mais le blond le laissa devant la porte, assurant qu'il l'attendrait ici.

- Potter, assis ! ordonna l'acariâtre Maître des Potions une fois l'enfant entré dans la pièce. J'ai deux nouvelles à vous apprendre. La première, les six élèves à vous avoir attaqué la semaine dernière ont été sévèrement punis et croyez-moi, ils s'en repentissent. D'ailleurs, j'ai récupéré quelque chose qui est à vous.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Harry.

- C'est sur mon bureau, juste en face de vous, Potter.

Harry toucha avec précaution le bois verni de la table de travail et laissa glisser ses doigts jusqu'à trouver un morceau de parchemin qu'il reconnut.

- C'est... le plan ?

- En effet. Ils avaient bel et bien votre carte. L'autre chose dont je voulais vous parler concerne le cours de vol qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine. Vous êtes d'ores et déjà au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant hocha la tête. Bien entendu qu'il l'était. Les Première Année venaient de l'apprendre. La date avait été affichée dans les salles communes dans le courant de la matinée et ça avait été sur toutes les lèvres.

- Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que pour vous, voler ne serait pas une excellente idée à cause de votre handicap.

- Oui, Monsieur, marmonna Harry qui sentait la joie à l'idée de monter sur un balai, s'évaporer.

Il avait entendu Drago parler des sensations extraordinaires qu'on éprouvait dans les airs et avait envie de les ressentir aussi.

- Cependant, vous êtes tenu d'être présent à ce cours. Rien ne vous en dispense.

Si ça ce n'était pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, alors le garçon ne s'appelait plus Harry Potter. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau à Privet Drive quand son cousin Dudley venait vers lui pendant qu'il jardinait sous un soleil brûlant, et racontait ce que ses parents lui avaient offert tout en mangeant une glace.

- Vous pouvez disposer. Et n'oubliez pas votre plan.

Harry retrouva Drago dans le couloir.

- On peut y aller ? s'informa le blond.

- Oui, on peut y aller, soupira le jeune Potter, l'âme en peine.

Le garçon dut supporter les histoires de tous les Sang-Pur qui avaient déjà volé durant leur enfance jusqu'au mercredi, jour où ses camarades pourraient expérimenter le plaisir de se déplacer sur un balai, tandis que lui serait obligé de rester sur le sol à attendre que la fin de l'heure sonne.

Accompagné par Malefoy et la troupe des Première Année de Serpentard, Harry se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch, les dents serrées.

- Potter, avance, grinça Drago qui lui servait de guide.

La main posée sur son bras se resserra tandis qu'Harry marchait tant bien que mal en tentant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les pierres ou les trous qui jonchaient le sol.

- Je fais au mieux, Malefoy, mais tu ne me dis pas où sont les obstacles !

Il avait failli se tordre la cheville au moins dix fois depuis le départ du château et ça n'arrangeait pas son humeur déjà massacrante.

Drago ne répondit rien, mais il fit un effort pour esquiver ce qu'Harry ne pouvait voir et qui l'empêchait d'avancer correctement.

Ils arrivèrent entiers près des autres élèves qui attendaient sur le terrain.

- Les Serpentard adorent attirer l'attention, c'est bien connu, ricana un élève.

- Ferme-là, Cornfoot ! Potter, on y est, tu peux me lâcher.

- Pathé...

Le dénommé Cornfoot s'interrompit dans un gémissement tandis que les autres élèves se gaussèrent.

- Il se passe quoi ? murmura Harry, perdu.

- Ce crétin vient de se recevoir un sort, lui répondit Nott dans le creux de l'oreille. Les Serdaigle ne sont pas aussi... solidaires que je le pensais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Lovegood lui a jeté un sort. On dirait qu'il a des vers dans le fond du pantalon. Il n'arrête pas de remuer dans tous les sens.

Harry gloussa et les cris de fillette que poussait le garçon ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer.

- Monsieur Cornfoot, gronda une voix de femme d'âge mûr, cessez de vous tortiller, vous êtes sur un terrain de Quidditch, non je ne sais où. Les autres, mettez-vous tous à gauche de votre balai. Potter, ne bougez pas, j'arrive.

D'une main assurée, Bibine le prit par l'épaule et le poussa vers les autres. Elle l'aida à se placer au bon endroit, au grand étonnement du brun.

- Bien, maintenant, tendez la main droite au-dessus et dites « debout » aussi fermement que possible.

Harry s'exécuta d'une main tremblante et donna l'ordre, comme la quarantaine d'autres enfants de Première Année. Il se sentit stupide juste une seconde. L'instant d'après, quelque chose frappa sa paume. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il laissa échapper un hoquet.

- Enjambez votre balai et quand je donnerai le signal, vous donnerez un grand coup par terre pour décoller. Vous vous élèverez sur quelques mètres puis vous redescendrez.

Décoller ? Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Bibine ne l'avait pas mis de côté. D'accord, elle lui avait permis de prendre un balai en main, mais après, la professeure de Vol aurait pu lui dire d'arrêter. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait voler.

Un espoir intense s'insinua dans ses veines.

- Potter ?

Quand son cœur se figea et que son sang déserta sa tête, il sut qu'il venait d'expérimenter la définition d'ascenseur émotionnel.

- Je vais vous coller au balai et faire en sorte que vous ne puissiez pas monter trop haut. Prêt ?

- O-Oui, Madame.

Sans vraiment réaliser ce que la professeure venait de lui dire, il se sentit être fixé sur le manche du balai.

- Bien. À mon signal, fit Bibine d'une voix forte pour que tous l'entendent. Décollez !

Harry tapa un grand coup sur le sol et l'air s'engouffra dans ses cheveux. Pour la première fois, il eut l'impression d'être libre. C'était... merveilleux. Mieux que tout le reste.

Il volait !

- Pour redescendre, penchez-vous légèrement en avant.

Le brun fut déçu que cela soit si court. Il avait l'impression d'être dans les airs depuis deux secondes, guère plus, mais il obéit néanmoins. Bibine avait déjà été plus que gentille d'accepter qu'il se joigne aux autres, il n'allait pas non plus faire la fine bouche et exiger davantage.

Harry abaissa le manche du balai pour perdre de l'altitude. Le problème était qu'il ignorait à quelle distance il se trouvait du sol. Ses pieds pendant dans le vide l'aidaient un peu à avoir une vague idée de la hauteur, mais sans que cela ne soit une indication véritable.

- Encore un peu, Monsieur Potter.

Bibine avait la situation sous contrôle mais ça, Harry l'ignorait. Il n'avait aucune idée des précautions prises pour lui pendant ce cours pour lui permettre de voler. L'enseignante avait dû lancer quelques sorts, avec l'accord directorial, pour que le balai ne monte pas trop haut. L'enfant n'avait pas dépassé le mètre cinquante dans les airs mais vu son visage rayonnant, c'était suffisant.

Les professeurs Rogue, Dumbledore et elle avaient longuement discuté afin de décider si Harry pourrait ou non faire comme les autres. Ils n'avaient pas été bien longs à prendre une décision.

- Voilà, vous y êtes, Potter.

Elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage alors qu'Harry descendait de son balai une fois le sort levé, les cheveux plus ébouriffés encore qu'à l'accoutumé, si une telle chose était possible, et un air rayonnant, comme si voler était le plus beau cadeau du monde.

0o0

Sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire et malgré les « conseils avisés » des Serpentard – Drago en tête – qui refusaient qu'un des leurs s'acoquine avec elle, Harry se rapprocha de Luna. La fillette blonde semblait toujours apparaître de nulle part et était presque la seule à être capable de lui tirer un sourire.

Les prémices de cette amitié étrange eurent lieu pendant le cours de Botanique que les Serpentard et les Serdaigle avaient en commun. Sous l'œil avisé du professeur Chourave, Harry et Luna travaillaient ensemble, l'une guidant l'autre à demi-mots. Jamais elle ne tentait de faire les choses à sa place et Harry l'en remerciait.

- Attention au Filet, Harry, lui fit-elle soudain d'une voix douce. Il va s'enrouler autour de ton poignet.

Sans paniquer, car le Filet du Diable réagissait au stress de ses victimes qu'il broyait entre ses tentacules, Harry attrapa celle qui s'attachait effectivement à lui et la déroula doucement. Les plants étaient encore jeunes, ils n'étaient pas dangereux et facilement manipulables, mais il fallait faire attention.

- Merci Luna, souffla le brun avec un sourire avant de se remettre à travailler.

Lorsqu'on le voyait, il n'était pas facile de se dire qu'il était aveugle. En effet, ses gestes étaient précis et nets. Mais c'était uniquement parce que sa voisine l'aidait beaucoup, que Chourave avait lancé un sort sur sa plante pour qu'elle se montre plus docile que les autres, et qu'il avait l'habitude de s'occuper de la végétation.

- Je... j'ai oublié de te remercier pour... m'avoir aidé à retrouver ma salle commune, murmura-t-il sans cesser de rempoter correctement son Filet du Diable tout en évitant les tentacules qui n'arrêtaient de s'enrouler mollement autour de lui.

La petite main chaude de Luna se posa sur la sienne et la serra brièvement comme pour lui dire que ce n'était rien.

Étonnement, après ce cours, la main de la fillette ne quitta plus celle d'Harry. Il n'y avait rien entre eux, juste une amitié naissante, mais beaucoup d'élèves ne le voyaient pas d'un très bon œil, surtout les Serdaigle qui avaient peur que l'une des leur soit contaminée. Cependant, ils avaient eu beau faire tout ce qui était possible pour les séparer, les deux Première Année paraissaient soudés.

Une semaine après le cours de Botanique, à la grande surprise des élèves et des professeurs, Luna quitta sa table pendant le déjeuner et vint s'installer à côté d'Harry sous les regards choqués des occupants de la Grande Salle. Seul Dumbledore parut heureux de cette réunion inopinée.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, Lovegood ? grinça Malefoy.

- Je mange, répondit la blonde de façon tout à fait innocente avec sa voix rêveuse.

- À la table des Serpentard. À moins que tu ne sois aveugle, ta table est derrière toi.

- Je vois parfaitement et je suis saine d'esprit. Je sais où je suis. J'avais envie de manger avec Harry. Si ça le dérange, je partirai.

La plupart la pensaient totalement illuminée, mais Harry était l'un des rares à savoir qu'elle était bien plus clairvoyante que la majorité des élèves. Ses expressions et ses animaux étranges pouvaient refléter des situations réelles. Le brun l'avait parfaitement compris et, au grand désarroi de ses camarades, employait le même langage abscons et totalement fou.

En une semaine, il donnait l'impression d'être une autre personne qu'Harry Potter. Il souriait davantage et paraissait moins sur la défensive, mais uniquement lorsqu'il était en présence de Luna. Le reste du temps, il redevenait lui-même, à tel point qu'il fallait s'appeler Drago Malefoy pour lui tirer les mots de la bouche.

Le blondinet arrogant était le seul à pouvoir approcher son camarade lorsque Luna n'était pas là. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il l'avait souvent aidé à se déplacer à travers le château ou l'avait protégé. Dans tous les cas, il se considérait comme étant le plus proche d'Harry.

Les deux enfants, Luna et Drago, se disputaient l'amitié d'Harry, subtilement. Le fils Malefoy refusait de partager le brun et la blonde se moquait éperdument de devoir le partager, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'accaparer son attention au détriment de son « adversaire » le plus farouche.

Alors voir cette fille, plus qu'étrange et dangereuse au demeurant avec des expressions bizarres, s'installer à _sa_ table, à côté de _son_ Harry alors que c'était sans doute l'un des seuls moments où Drago pouvait parler avec le jeune Potter, avait de quoi révolter l'enfant.

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas, souffla Harry avant de planter sa fourchette sans hésitation dans une boulette de viande et la porter à sa bouche.

Drago grimaça. Lui, ça le dérangeait, parce que, non seulement, cette fille dérangée était à _leur_ table, mais en plus, elle s'était installée _entre_ eux !

Luna Lovegood était, de son avis, pire qu'une Serpentard sous ses airs angéliques. Pansy Parkinson, à côté, faisait figure de débutante.

Le reste du repas, Drago dût supporter de voir Luna et Harry discuter sans lui et il se vengea sur ses pommes de terre. Au final, son assiette ressemblait à un champ de bataille et le pauvre garçon n'avait pas beaucoup mangé.

Quand ses voisins quittèrent la table, main dans la main comme à leur habitude, il se pressa à leur suite, refusant d'être mis de côté. C'était lui qu'Harry devait préférer, pas cette folle.

De son côté, le brun ignorait tout de la guerre acharnée que se livraient ses deux amis. Il était parfaitement conscient que les deux – plus Drago que Luna – ne se toléraient pas et cela l'attristait quelque peu, mais il ne savait pas qu'ils se livraient un combat acharné à celui qui attirerait définitivement son attention, simplement parce qu'aucun n'avait eu l'indécence de lui demander de choisir.

Il était vrai que le garçon se sentait plus proche de la Serdaigle, mais il appréciait Drago. Les relations qu'il entretenait avec l'un étaient différentes de celles qu'il avait avec l'autre, mais il savait qu'avec un peu d'effort et de la manipulation, ses deux amis pourraient s'entendre.

Oui, c'était Serpentard de manipuler, mais Harry était certain que Luna et Drago se complétaient et se ressemblaient bien plus qu'aucun n'oserait se l'avouer. Après tout, ils étaient aussi fous l'un que l'autre. Mais cela, jamais le brun ne leur dirait, il tenait à ses oreilles. La jeune fille ne dirait rien, mais ce ne serait pas le cas du blond qui pousserait des cris d'orfraie.

Parfaitement conscient de la présence de Drago derrière lui, Harry ralentit le pas pour que le blond soit à leur hauteur. Ce dernier s'empressa de glisser sa main dans celle de son voisin – ce n'était pas pour faire comme Luna, c'était pour guider le jeune aveugle – sans un mot.

- Luna doit faire des recherches sur les Héliopathes, déclara le Survivant on-ne-peut-plus sérieux.

- Les Héliopathes ? Ça n'existe pas ! décréta Drago.

- Tu es comme les autres, Drago Malefoy, tu ne crois que ce tu vois, répliqua doucement la blonde, pas le moins du monde vexée par la remarque.

- Toi, tu crois à des créatures qui n'existent pas ! grinça le Serpentard en toisant son adversaire.

- Si, les Héliopathes sont les esprits du feu. Ce sont de grandes créatures enflammées qui galopent droit devant elles en brûlant tout sur leur passage. Beaucoup de gens en ont vus.

- Ils sont tous aussi frappés que toi.

- Tu es comme Hermione Granger, en fait, siffla la fillette, soudain mécontente.

C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il entendait Luna montrer une quelconque émotion négative comme de la colère.

- On doit toujours te mettre des preuves sous le nez pour y croire !

- Ne me compare pas à cette Je-sais-tout-Granger !

- Pourtant, vous vous ressemblez, glissa insidieusement Luna, vengeresse.

Même Harry savait que ce n'était pas la chose à dire. Mais il se disait que c'était fait exprès. La fillette était plus retors que le plus pur des Serpentard, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Et elle était à Serdaigle.

- Je ne ressemble _pas_ à cette dingue qui mangerait les livres si on lui disait que ça lui permettait d'assimiler toutes les informations ! gronda Drago, gravement offensé par cette insulte.

- Alors ne cherche pas à contrer les gens lorsqu'ils affirment que des choses existent, Drago Malefoy. Je sais que les Héliopathes existent et je peux le prouver !

- Ah oui ? Comment ? jubila Drago.

Harry, dans son for intérieur, était plus qu'amusé par ses deux amis. Ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mais ils étaient mignons à se disputer de la sorte. Le brun ne les voyait pas, mais il les entendait et pouvait percevoir dans les voix qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité, juste une saine compétition.

- Les incendies, déclara simplement Luna.

La réponse fut tellement inattendue que Drago s'arrêta, obligeant Harry et la Serdaigle à faire de même, au beau milieu du couloir.

C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit cela.

- Les incendies ? répéta Malefoy, incertain.

- Oui. Certains sont inexpliqués. Ce sont les Héliopathes.

La main d'Harry serra celle de Drago comme pour le dissuader de répliquer. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, bien d'accord avec le fait que répondre ne servirait à rien, son interlocutrice était obtuse et cette conversation ne menait à rien.

- Admettons, fit-il avant de se remettre en route. Attention, on descend, annonça-t-il à Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut des marches.

Comme à chaque fois avec l'aveugle, les escaliers ne bougèrent pas. Si Drago n'était pas surpris – il avait compris que son condisciple était responsable de cet état de fait, comme bon nombre de Serpentard qui trouvaient pratique de suivre le Survivant afin d'éviter d'être piégés par les marches farceuses – Luna, elle, était convaincue qu'il y avait un quelconque sortilège ou des créatures imaginaires qui en étaient les responsables.

- Vous pensez que ce sont les Babillus qui sont responsables ?

- Responsables de quoi ? s'enquit Harry alors que Drago avait la bouche ouverte pour demander ce qu'étaient les Babillus.

- Les escaliers ne bougent pas. C'est la faute des Babillus.

- Non, c'est Harry ! asséna le blond impatiemment.

- Pardon ? firent ses deux comparses d'une même voix.

Encore cette histoire d'escaliers qui bougeaient tous seuls. Le brun s'était dit une première fois que c'était une invention de Luna, mais si Drago – plus terre à terre – s'y mettait, il allait devoir reconsidérer la question.

- C'est Harry qui fait en sorte que les escaliers ne bougent plus !

- J'ignorais que tu avais autant de pouvoirs que ça, Harry, s'étonna la blondinette.

- Ce n'est pas une question de pouvoirs, Lovegood, c'est une question de sorts. Les escaliers se figent parce qu'Harry est là.

- Les escaliers _bougent _? s'exclama le brun, ahuri.

- Eh bien oui. Cela te semble inconcevable.

- Les escaliers ne peuvent pas faire une telle cho...

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand il faillit tomber parce que son pied venait de rater une marche. Sans Drago et Luna, Harry se serait retrouvé les fesses par terre et le coccyx sans doute fracturé.

- Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, Potter ! Encore une marche.

Les escaliers étaient la bête noire d'Harry. Il craignait toujours de tomber, aussi prenait-il son temps, ça lui évitait bien des déconvenues.

Une fois à l'abri à la bibliothèque, le brun s'amusait à écouter Luna et Drago se disputer dans de furieux chuchotis pour ne pas déranger la quiétude qui régnait dans l'antre de Madame Irma Pince, bibliothécaire intransigeante et irascible.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais chercher ce que sont les Héliopathes ! siffla Drago.

- Je ne te demande pas de chercher, Drago Malefoy, répliqua Luna avant de prendre un peu trop brutalement un livre.

Lorsqu'on n'allait pas dans son sens, la fillette s'emportait, perdant cette voix rêveuse et douce. Luna Lovegood était un peu lunatique en somme. Et Drago semblait être un spécialiste pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Restait à savoir si c'était par amusement ou simplement parce qu'elle l'insupportait.

Trois heures plus tard, Harry leur rappela qu'ils avaient cours, Potions pour eux et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour Luna – ils avaient un trou entre le repas et leur dernière heure de la journée. Drago n'attendit pas une seconde pour empoigner la main de son camarade de maison et quitter la bibliothèque en courant presque.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as fui ? voulut savoir Harry une fois qu'ils eurent ralenti.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, répliqua Drago de mauvaise foi.

- Dray...

- C'est nouveau ce surnom ? s'étonna le blond en s'arrêtant subitement au beau milieu d'un corridor.

Harry tiqua. Il l'avait appelé Dray ? Sans doute, ça avait fusé sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Il ne nota cependant pas dans la voix de son vis-à-vis une quelconque intonation énervée. Drago était surpris, pas en colère. Mais parfois, la voix ne montrait pas les véritables ressentis de la personne, aussi le brun n'était sûr de rien. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir toucher le visage de son interlocuteur pour savoir, mais évitait, au cas où le jeune Malefoy ne comprendrait pas ses intentions.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- C'est... étrange. Personne ne m'avait appelé autrement que Drago, même mes parents.

Dans un sens, le blond était touché. Pour lui, lorsqu'on donnait un surnom, c'était qu'on appréciait la personne. Donc Harry l'appréciait.

Il s'aperçut que son ami n'en avait pas donné à Luna et son côté possessif ne put s'empêcher de jubiler, il avait une place plus importance pour le brun que la fillette.

- Ça te dérange ? interrogea le Survivant, mal à l'aise.

- Non, Dray ne me dérange pas.

Le jeune Potter poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas supporté perdre l'amitié de Drago pour une simple histoire de nom.

Le blond, lui, était ravi, Harry avait oublié qu'ils avaient fui de la bibliothèque.

- On y va ? s'enquit-il. Rogue n'apprécie pas les retards.

C'était vrai, même s'ils étaient de Serpentard et qu'ils ne risquaient pas de retenue, contrairement aux autres maisons, ils avaient toutes les chances de se faire gronder plus tard par leur directeur de Maison. Le Maître des Potions n'était pas quelqu'un qui laissait passer certaines choses. Certes, en public, il n'hésitait pas à favoriser ses Serpents, mais lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux, il valait mieux pour eux d'avoir une excellente explication à fournir sinon ils avaient des lignes à copier et un devoir à rendre.

Harry serra la main chaude dans la sienne et hocha la tête avant de se sentir entraîné.

Courir dans les couloirs n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait car il y avait toujours le risque de se prendre un mur ou de trébucher sur une dalle. Drago lui permettait d'éviter la plupart des obstacles mais plusieurs fois, Harry manqua de tomber parce que son pied avait buté sur un pavé qui sortait un peu trop du sol.

À ce rythme, l'écholocation ne servait à rien. Les sons de ses claquements de langue n'avaient pas le temps le prévenir.

Une chance, ils arrivèrent sains et saufs devant la classe de Potions. Harry pouvait entendre clairement les respirations des élèves des deux maisons.

- On est juste à l'heure, lui souffla Drago dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Je sais, dit simplement Harry.

Juste à cet instant, la porte des cachots s'ouvrit brutalement, entraînant plusieurs hoquets surpris. Le directeur des Serpentard avait l'air des apparitions impromptues.

- Entrez ! ordonna la voix implacable de Rogue.

Harry consulta brièvement sa montre d'un léger effleurement après avoir soulevé le couvercle. Son professeur était ponctuel – tous les Vert-et-Argent étaient réglés sur l'homme – comme toujours.

Drago accompagna son ami vers sa paillasse avant de le laisser en compagnie de Granger qui apparaissait seulement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page 294, potion capillaire ! Une heure !

Les élèves se précipitèrent, armés de leur livre, vers l'armoire à ingrédients pour récupérer ce qui allait leur être utile pour préparer leur potion. Harry, lui, restait à sa place. De toute manière, bouger ne servirait à rien, il serait incapable de reconnaître une fiole d'une autre. Seule Hermione pouvait l'aider.

La fillette revint assez rapidement et plaça les ingrédients dans l'ordre de préparation. Le brun, comme à son habitude, les tâta avant de prendre son livre pour suivre les instructions. La jeune Granger ne lui dit plus rien. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et elle n'avait qu'elle ne pourrait l'empêcher de travailler, d'autant qu'il était minutieux et précis malgré son handicap.

Ils finirent en même temps que les autres. Neville Londubat et Ronald Weasley firent exploser leur chaudron et perdre vingt points chacun à leur maison, au grand dam des Gryffondor sur qui s'acharnait Rogue. L'homme était impitoyable et n'hésitait pas à rabaisser les Rouge-et-Or, à tel point que le pauvre Neville fondit en larmes. Les Serpent gagnèrent chacun quelques points s'ils avaient réussi à préparer une potion convenable. Harry s'était vu gratifié de quinze points, presque injustement alors que si sa potion était parfaite, c'était grâce à sa voisine. Mais il l'avait néanmoins aidée, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre.

Tous les élèves furent soulagés de quitter enfin la salle de Potions à la sonnerie, Harry le premier. Il était assez excité et avait attendu cette fin de cours avec une certaine agitation.

- Harry ? s'enquit Drago alors que son ami se dirigeait avec l'aide de son plan vers les escaliers en courant presque. Tu vas où ?

- Voir quelqu'un, annonça le Survivant, énigmatique.

Il avait reçu la veille un courrier du professeur Burbage lui demandant s'il pouvait venir la voir après ses cours. Harry s'était senti quelque peu mal à l'aise d'avoir oublié la jeune femme alors qu'elle avait beaucoup fait pour lui. Il avait retourné le hibou avec une réponse positive.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il arriva devant une porte et frappa trois coups, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Depuis près de trois semaines que la rentrée avait eu lieu, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'aller rendre visite à Charity. Certes, il avait mis du temps avant de s'adapter et certaines choses s'étaient produites, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour avoir mis de côté sa tutrice.

La porte s'ouvrit et aussitôt la fragrance florale qu'il sentait dès qu'il pénétrait dans les appartements de la professer d'Étude des Moldus l'envahit.

- Harry, entre, fit la femme avec douceur.

Lentement, comme s'il redécouvrait les lieux, l'enfant pénétra la pièce. Il retrouva sans peine le canapé toujours à sa place, ainsi qu'un plaid en polaire posé sur le dossier.

- Assieds-toi, mon grand. Tu veux un thé ?

- Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva avec une tasse de thé bien chaude entre les mains.

- Alors ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu t'es adapté à ta nouvelle maison ?

- Ils m'aident beaucoup et je crois que ma condition les amuse par moment même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Ah ?

Charity aurait bien voulu en savoir davantage. Elle n'avait pas cessé de le regarder du coin de l'œil, pour le surveiller afin de vérifier qu'il allait bien. Jamais elle ne s'était permise d'intervenir. Jusqu'à la veille.

Trois semaines qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de son protégé, pas le moindre signe dans sa direction ni même la moindre lettre. Ce n'était pas étonnant, Harry avait pris du temps pour appréhender son environnement, s'adapter à l'école et aux élèves, et à prendre ses marques.

- Raconte-moi comment se passent tes cours ?

- J'ai eu du mal à m'habituer mais maintenant, ça va mieux. D'autant que j'ai l'impression que les professeurs font attention à ce que je suive bien. Ils m'ont même mis en binôme quand il faut faire la pratique.

- J'espère que tu ne laisses pas tes camarades tout faire à ta place.

- Non ! Je le fais, enfin autant que possible. Mais parfois... ce n'est pas si simple.

- Comment cela ?

- Eh bien, ils estiment que je ne suis pas capable de m'en sortir alors ils travaillent à ma place. Cela dit, maintenant, ils me laissent remplir ma part.

Cela correspondait aux dires des professeurs. Des élèves préféraient conserver les honneurs, mettant Harry de côté. Mais cela n'avait pas duré car les enseignants leur avaient fait comprendre que leur camarade n'était pas stupide, donc il pouvait effectuer les différentes tâches autant que les autres. La plupart avait fini par accepter. Pas tous, malheureusement.

- Je suis navré de ne pas vous avoir écrit, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, s'excusa Harry, honteux de ne pas avoir ne serait-ce que remercié sa tutrice.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, mon grand. Je me doute qu'avec la rentrée, ces trois semaines n'ont pas été de tout repos. Mais je suis contente que tu aies pu te libérer pour venir me voir.

- J'ai dû inquiéter Drago et je crois qu'il risque gros s'il revient dans la salle commune sans moi, grimaça Harry alors qu'il se rappelait qu'il n'avait pas mis au courant son ami de sa destination.

Charity fronça les sourcils mais Harry ne le vit pas. Elle était parfaitement consciente des dispositions prises par Rogue car l'homme estimait qu'elle jouait le rôle de gardienne de l'enfant et donc la prévenait afin d'avoir son avis. Il en faisait ensuite part à Dumbledore pour obtenir toutes les autorisations nécessaires. Mais elle ignorait ce que risquaient les camarades de son pupille si d'aventure, ils n'étaient pas au courant de la destination du jeune Potter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis obligé, par Rogue...

- Le professeur Rogue, Harry, l'interrompit Burbage, sévère.

Le manque de politesse du garçon n'était pas tolérable, aussi se devait-elle, en tant qu'enseignante et adulte responsable, de le reprendre.

- Pardon, par le professeur Rogue, de dire où je suis. Et Drago est... la personne à qui je dois le dire. J'étais parti une fois me promener pour me familiariser avec le château, mais... mais des élèves me sont tombés dessus.

La jeune femme se rappelait de cette histoire qui l'avait choquée. Des Serdaigle de Sixième et Septième Années s'en étaient pris à un Première Année, aveugle de surcroît. Une honte ! Les Aigles avaient vu leurs points diminuer drastiquement et les coupables sévèrement punis. Depuis, plus personne n'avait osé s'en prendre au jeune Potter. Les directeurs de Maison avaient été plus que clairs, le premier élève à oser attaquer une personne sans la moindre défense le regretterait amèrement.

- Je crois que j'ai oublié de le faire... encore. Le professeur Rogue va me passer un savon.

- Si c'est le seul moyen de te mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, alors je pense qu'il aura raison.

- Je sais. Mais il fait peur quand il est énervé.

Ça, Charity voulait bien le croire. Même elle, n'était pas très rassurée quand elle se retrouvait aux côtés de son collègue.

- Je suis donc bonne pour te raccompagner ? N'est-ce pas ?

Harry esquissa un léger sourire presque gêné. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire attaquer une nouvelle fois.

- Dis-moi, Harry, fit soudain Burbage sans confirmer qu'elle l'emmènerait bien – cela ne faisait aucun doute d'ailleurs – tu as des projets pour Noël ?

Le brun se tendit. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à la question car pour lui, Noël était encore loin, ils venaient après tout de rentrer récemment. Il restait encore trois mois.

- Non, rien du tout. Pourquoi ?

- Tu... Souhaites-tu passer tes vacances ici ?

- Vous voulez dire, dans vos appartements, comme... comme cet été ?

- En effet. Tu n'es...

- Oui ! s'exclama Harry sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Il n'en avait pas besoin de toute manière. La réponse ne pouvait pas être « non », il avait envie de retourner avec Charity et cela, il en était certain.

0o0

Les semaines passèrent assez lentement aux yeux d'Harry qui attendait avec impatience les vacances de Noël. D'autant que ses camarades, pour la plupart, partaient chez eux, Malefoy compris. Mais le jeune Potter restait. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas rentrer à Privet Drive. Les Dursley refuseraient sa présence.

- Harry ? s'enquit Drago alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois, Luna les avait rejoints, dans la bibliothèque pour s'avancer au maximum dans leurs devoirs avant le départ prévu pour le lendemain.

- Oui ?

- Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas partir avec moi au manoir.

C'était la cinquième fois que le blond lui posait la question et, après quatre fois, le jeune Potter commençait doucement à en avoir assez.

- Oui, je suis certain, Dray. J'ai déjà des choses prévues.

Il cacha le fait qu'il allait chez Burbage. Ce ne serait pas très bien vu s'il montrait déjà des passe-droits, même si tout le monde savait qu'Harry en avait du fait de son handicap.

- Tu me l'as dit, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est.

- Et tu ne sauras pas, ricana le brun amusé.

Drago était d'une curiosité presque maladive et voulait tout savoir. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'aurait aucune information.

Une tape sur la main et le bruit d'une claque à l'arrière de la nuque – vu le petit cri que poussa Drago, le blondinet arrogant avait dû se la prendre – ramenèrent Harry sur ses devoirs qui n'avançaient pas. Luna, installée entre les garçons, pouvait les rappeler à l'ordre à loisirs.

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? chuchota le jeune Malefoy furieusement à sa voisine.

- Parce que tu fais des tâches sur ton parchemin, avoua la Serdaigle sans aucune honte et le plus naturellement du monde.

Après quelques mois à se côtoyer, Luna avait fini par montrer son vrai visage. Elle avait toujours des expressions loufoques, un air rêveur, donnait l'impression d'être ailleurs, mais elle était également très exigeante, tyrannique et autoritaire quand il s'agissait de travailler.

Le trio, que tous nommaient le Trio d'Argent parce que deux des trois étaient à Serpentard, quitta la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle main dans la main.

Le lendemain, Harry accompagna ses amis dans le Hall et sentit Luna le serrer dans ses bras et Drago lui tapota l'épaule, trop fier pour toute autre marque d'affection – cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui prendre la main dans les couloirs.

- Bien, à dans quinze jours. Tâche de ne pas avoir trop de problèmes en mon absence, Potter, grommela le blond. Je n'ai pas envie d'être coupable de quelque chose pour laquelle je n'étais pas là. Connaissant Rogue, il en serait bien capable.

- Je ferai au mieux, promit Harry.

De toute manière, avec Charity, il ne pourrait pas avoir trop de problèmes, du moins, il l'espérait.

- Fais attention aux Joncheruines, Harry, lui souffla Luna.

- Juré.

Il éprouva un pincement au cœur alors que ses deux amis rentraient chez eux et s'éloignaient de lui. Mais cette sensation fut vite balayée par une certaine excitation à l'idée de retourner dans les appartements de Charity qui devait l'attendre.

Muni de son plan dont il se servait de moins en moins, Harry arriva devant la porte qui gardait les quartiers de Burbage. Il frappa trois coups contre le panneau et attendit, presque fébrile. Ses affaires étaient encore dans son dortoir, car préparer un sac alors qu'il était de notoriété publique que le brun restait à l'école paraîtrait suspect. Un elfe irait les chercher ou bien lui-même passerait les prendre plus tard.

- Entre, fit Charity en ouvrant la porte.

Harry s'empressa d'obéir et frôla sa tutrice de l'épaule lorsqu'il passa devant elle, respirant son parfum floral apaisant, un peu comme celui d'une maman. Il sentit une boule dans la gorge se former lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de penser. Mais dans un sens, c'était la réalité, la professeure avait davantage été une mère pour lui que sa propre tante qui n'avait pas hésité à l'enfermer dans un placard.

- J'ai fait en sorte que tes affaires soient dans ta chambre, déclara Charity en posant une main douce sur son épaule.

Elle le poussa doucement vers la pièce qu'on lui avait donnée et lui caressa la tête, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Je te laisse les ranger, souffla-t-elle avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Harry l'entendit partir, le laissant seul pour redécouvrir la pièce.

Rien n'avait bougé et pour la première fois de sa vie, l'enfant avait l'impression de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
